Torment and Ordeal
by Kayaz
Summary: Sephiroth returns to find Yazoo, Kadaj and Loz but only makes their lives harder with his dark ways. He disapproves of so many things and it's a chase to save what they hold close:eachother. [Yaoi,torture,lemon.YxK,Sx?] Updated:Sept3.07 new chap
1. Chapter 1

Although the movie had Sephiroth come in different...I decided not to follow that. He is here somehow-Don't ask …

This is my first Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Fic so don't go ballistic with flames.

…

Cold, wet, and a thick fog set heavily in the air. Days like these came often in the spring and he couldn't say he hated them. On the contrary, he actually hoped for them. It made training more difficult but all the more exhilarating.

Yazoo and Kadaj trained on a regular basis in the forest behind their house that was a little ways away from the city. Loz joined them on occasion, but he preferred to go out on his motorbike and train in a secluded place that Yazoo could care less about. Although they didn't _need_ to train-they were good enough already after years of hard work-they did it because it was something to do and Yazoo believed-for a lack of a better word-enjoyable.

Of course, when training, they substituted their real weapons for fake training ones. Paintballs were used instead of bullets and a hard wooden sword for Kadaj. They wouldn't dare risk killing each other through practice-only injure-but whenever the time came (if it ever came) they would probably not hesitate or care less about hitting one another.

Today it was still spitting out and the thick clouds above threatened to drop their bucket loads of rain on them any time now. Although it was really muddy out and the fog did nothing to help, they hunted each other through the trees. Loz remained in the house as it was his turn to do chores. Yazoo carefully glided around stumps and hanging branches, his gun loaded with paintballs as he searched out Kadaj. Kadaj was usually never as quiet as he but Kadaj stayed still for the most part, waiting for Yazoo to come across his path before he'd strike. But sometimes he would end up passing Kadaj and Kadaj wouldn't notice. Sometimes the fog was too thick, sometimes Yazoo blended to well, or sometimes his attention span depleted temporarily and he just plain didn't notice him. Which ever the case, Yazoo still felt slightly unnerved not knowing where his brother was. Today though, was not one of those days. He spotted Kadaj crouching beside a tree, back turned, his drenched head twisting slowly this way and that looking for his prey which slowly maneuvered behind him. Yazoo lifted his gun, taking aim, his black suit feeling tight against his cold pale skin, his green eyes fixed upon his also wet brother.

God was his brother hot when wet and slightly unnerved, his fit body in his black, tight suit. Yazoo fingered the trigger slowly and with a flash of a smile, he fired, and Kadaj lost his balance, falling against the tree as paint splashed across his lower back and then another hit him in his exposed chest.

Yazoo walked calmly to his brother who glared up at him but couldn't suppress a smirk creeping onto his face. Yazoo stood over his brother who sat in the mud, his legs on either side of his brothers' hips.

"I win for today." Yazoo spoke, his words cold yet smooth as he tilted his head to the side with a coy smile. Kadaj ran his hands up the insides of Yazoo's legs, squeezing his thighs before sliding his hands back down. "Let's go."

Kadaj nodded, deciding not to go for another round like he usually did. Even if Yazoo didn't want to, Kadaj would usually force him to stay out longer.

Yazoo pulled away as Kadaj rose. He back handed Yazoo before heading off. "Don't act as if we go as you say."

Yazoo hissed but followed. Although the youngest, they followed Kadaj as if he was the leader, and in a way he was. His temper was fearsome, his strength immense and neither Loz nor Yazoo dared to rile him so far. Kadaj was abusive at times, sadistic too but they followed him nonetheless.

Yazoo was tired. They had been training since noon and had no breaks and now it was just about 1:00 in the morning. Loz was probably asleep and Kadaj would probably want to do something before he lays down for the night whether Yazoo was in his plans or not. He probably wouldn't awake Loz, Loz had been in a foul mood all morning and probably the after noon but because they wouldn't know because of being out back all after noon and into the night.

Once inside, Yazoo went straight to his room where he shucked his black outfit and went into his bathroom for a nice, hot shower. The water felt relaxing on his cold skin, numb from the freezing air, too cold for being spring.

He slipped into his black t-shirt that was tight enough to show the lines of his smooth abs but still comfortable, and his black loose shorts. He left the bathroom and slipped under his gray sheets, lying on his stomach, face pressed to his soft fluffed pillow. He was almost in the comfort of his sleep, before he heard his door slide open and soft footsteps coming to his bed side. Yazoo groaned, not wanting to move and get up for Kadaj. Suddenly the blanket was thrown off and a whip thrashed down on Yazoo's back.

"Gahh!" Yazoo cried out, attempting to roll away as the whip came down again, successfully slapping the back of his knees. Kadaj grabbed Yazoo by his ankles, dragging him back to the center of the bed before he climbed on top so he straddled Yazoo's chest.

Yazoo gasped for air as the whip was wound around his neck and pulled tight. He scratched and grips the hands that held the bindings on his air pipe but Kadaj remained unmoved. When he was about to loose consciousness Kadaj released him, giving him the air his lungs demanded. He gasped, quick and deep. His hands soothed the abused skin of his neck which was probably bruised. Kadaj slid his hips down so he was lying on top, parallel with his brothers' body, his erection pushing against Yazoo's crutch. Yazoo gasped and avoided his brothers' gaze which was filled with amusement in his sickening way.

"Come on Yazoo. Don't you want to play?"

"No." Yazoo shoved at his brother who barely budged. Was he fucking drunk? Yazoo didn't want to play this game, but his brother was on one of those moods where no wasn't a sufficient answer and he would have his way. This happened often much to Yazoo's displeasure and Loz never helped him out when Kadaj was beating Yazoo. Sometimes it wasn't a beating; sometimes it was just touching which didn't bother Yazoo if he was in the mood. But sometimes Kadaj went too far and Yazoo couldn't get away. Loz would just ignore them or watch sometimes which pissed Yazoo off to hell. Loz would say that it was a turn on and he wouldn't want to stop something like that. Yazoo would just tell him to fuck off but Loz just laughed.

A pain in his ear brought him back to his current situation. Kadaj removed his teeth and Yazoo felt a little trickle of blood slide down his earlobe. Kadaj brushed his lips to Yazoo's but Yazoo snapped at him but Kadaj had pulled back in time to avoid getting bitten. "Get off me." Yazoo snarled but Kadaj knew he had already won. With the end of the handle to the whip he tilted Yazoo's head back to expose his neck. He lowered his mouth and nipped the skin making his brother flinch. Kadaj dragged his nails down Yazoo's neck then moved them under his shirt, lifting it and bringing it over Yazoo's head and then to the ground. He scratched down the bare chest, making Yazoo moan. The feeling always turned him on, nails scrapping down his skin. He didn't know why but it felt good and it always sent shivers down his spine and Kadaj knew it, and he knew everything else that turned his brother on. Yazoo yelped as nails dug into his sides, scratching deep cuts into his skin as they dragged down bellow his pant line.

"Dammit! Stop it Kadaj!" Kadaj just gave a short laugh and dug his nails deeper before he pulled his hands away and slapped Yazoo hard across the face. He sat back on his brothers' legs and took the whip and slapped it to Yazoo's chest. Yazoo bit his bottom lip, cutting off the scream that he wished his brother not hear. His brother only got encouraged when he did and that meant things usually got rougher. Kadaj continued to whip Yazoo, grinning with each grunt or groan that escaped Yazoo's now bleeding lips. Yazoo sighed in relief as Kadaj stopped and pulled his brothers head to his chest, in a somewhat hug.

"Yazoo, you're fine. There's no need to shed those pathetic tears." Yazoo frowned not having realized he had been crying. He hated that he became weak when confronted by his brother when Kadaj was in this state. Kadaj released him and pulled the blanket up over their bodies. He closed his eyes to sleep leaving Yazoo confused. He wasn't continuing? He wasn't going to hurt him any further this night? Yazoo shrugged, giving up. He wrapped his arms around his brother, pulling him close so his head was under his chin. Ignoring the sting of his cuts on his chest they fell asleep together in each others arms. Yazoo being glad that Kadaj didn't go ballistic.

The morning brought around a whole new light. Yazoo was forced awake when his body was yanked from the warmth of Kadaj and thrown heavily on the ground. Yazoo opened his tired cat like eyes to see Sephiroth hovering over him, his face cold and eyes burning into his. Yazoo got up in one graceful motion, his silver hair falling back behind his shoulders with an occasional strand falling onto his cheeks along with his long bangs. He pushed his bags slightly to the sides to get a better look at the powerful man before him. Kadaj sat up, rubbing his eyes to help him become awake. He cocked his head to the side, an eyebrow raised.

"Sephiroth?" Kadaj murmured, before Yazoo even decided to open his mouth. Yazoo shared a glance with his brother, both now awake. Sephiroth looked back at Kadaj then at Yazoo who made some attempt to find his shirt that Kadaj so carelessly disregarded the previous night. Sephiroth grabbed Yazoo's wrist as he bent down for the shirt near Sephiroths' foot and twisted it behind his back. Yazoo hissed has the muscles in his arm protested to the sudden abuse. In his ear, Sephiroth hissed, "You should be out training, Yazoo. Or at least searching for Cloud." His free hand ran up Yazoo's cut chest, nails digging into the cut flesh. Yazoo's head snapped back as he held back a cry of pain, a wave of pain flowing through his body from his chest and arm. Kadaj remained silent, a cocky grin plastered to his face, making him look almost insane. Suddenly Yazoo was thrown to the ground and he head Kadaj screaming. Sephiroth had Kadaj pinned to the wall, his feet unable to touch the ground as Sephiroth held him suspended in the air while his right hand was gripping Kadaj's hair tightly. Kadaj's eyes were clenched tight and his hands were clawing at Sephiroths hand on his neck while he gasped for air and his feet kicking bellow. Yazoo pulled himself to his feet, debating in his mind to cross Sephiroth and help Kadaj or let his brother feel pain which he rarely so felt. Loz had entered the room now, his eyes wide and transfixed upon the powerful figure within the house.

Kadaj fell unconscious in Sephiroths' grip and Sephiroth allowed the silver haired male to slide to the ground. Loz started to move forward to help but he saw the glare Yazoo shot him and stopped. Sephiroth turned back to Yazoo, seemingly unaware of Loz and walked until he was an inch from the other. Yazoo didn't dare back down, tilting his head to meet the eyes of his superior. Sephiroth ran his fingers through Yazoo's long silver hair, smoothly and softly before he tightened his grip and tilted his head back farther. "Why have you not left?" He sneered, a smirk playing upon his features as he seemed to take this as some kind of wonderful opportunity. Yazoo felt his had body begun to shake with fear as Sephiroth released him. "Get dressed now." He said calmly but the tone in his voice demanded no refusal or slowness.

Yazoo hurriedly shucked his night clothes that still remained on his body and donned his black suit, zipping it up and adjusting the buckles. He heard Loz leave and when he turned back around Sephiroth was right there making Yazoo retreat suddenly.

"Go outside and get your bike." Yazoo did as he was told, not questioning Sephiroth, fearing his wrath. When he had his motorcycle out and started, he looked to Sephiroth who stood there calmly. "You forgot to grab this." Sephiroth stated as he tossed Yazoo Velvet Nightmare. Yazoo hooked his gun at his hip, and then returned to look at Sephiroth who had his legendary grin on his face. "You might want to start going. I can easily catch you now." Yazoo's eyes widened in realization. He immediately accelerated and was speeding towards the city, the half which was abandoned. Sephiroth was going to attack him, if with the intent to kill him-Yazoo didn't know.

…

Well that's it for now. I decided to write this at random so it will take me a while to write another chapter. If no one likes it then I might delete it. I will try to keep all my stories updated but sometimes I have troubles with what will happen next. I will finish my stories though! If you think this story is any good please tell me? Otherwise I might've just wasted time. Anyhow… I shall leave it at that. Next chapter still to come depending on my schedule.


	2. Chapter 2

I hope this chapter is as good. I'm not the best at this but I'm doing it anyways.

Chapter Two

Yazoo sped along the dirt road and onto the deserted rundown highway. He soon came upon the exit into the abandoned part of the city which was huge. He had only glance back once and saw no one (meaning no Sephiroth). He was utterly alone in the deserted highway and when he entered the city.

He slowed down slightly, turned on the first right and came to a stop in front of an old furniture store. He was a shadow flash above him and he looked up to see Sephiroth standing atop the furniture store, his sword drawn. He grinned as he stepped off the roof into the fall that brought him closer to Yazoo. Yazoo hit the gas, spinning his bike around and sped off down the next street.

He had no destination but to avoid Sephiroth when able. Suddenly said man was standing on the road before him. Not given the time to do anything else, Yazoo's bike spun so it slid sideways toward Sephiroth and Yazoo was firing Velvet Nightmare. Sephiroth used the blade of his sword to deflect the bullets and jumped as the bike glided through the spot he was standing in just seconds before. Not high up he swung his blade down, grazing Yazoo's upper arm as he passed bellow.

Yazoo regained control of his motorcycle, spinning back around to face Sephiroth who was no longer behind him. He looked up again just in time to see Sephiroth falling towards him, sword raised. Yazoo used Velvet Nightmare to intercept the attack as Sephiroth landed on his bike, sword pressing against the makings of Velvet Nightmare.

"When I have you, I will hurt you like a little doll. Your pain for not eluding me. You have and hour to keep away." Sephiroth hissed, putting more pressure against Yazoo. Swiftly Sephiroths foot came out and kicked Yazoo in the stomach sending him off the bike and into a fountain which was collapsed in therefore the water was deep bellow ground level. Yazoo came out sputtering, quickly jumping out of the water and he ran. He jumped onto a roof where he met Sephiroth. He fired at the powerful opponent as he quickly ventured closer. Sephiroth used his sword again to deflect the attack, while swiftly advancing in a jagged path towards the smaller silver haired male. Yazoo flipped above, firing at the new angle but still to no avail. Sephiroth avoided the blows as if Yazoo was nothing but a child and amateur.

Angered, Yazoo pushed off the ground flinging himself directly at Sephiroth. He fired until his Velvet Nightmare hit the long sword and he made Sephiroth take a step back for balance and resistance. It was only a brief few seconds but it felt like an eternity of opposing forces struggling for dominance and repel each other.

Of course Sephiroth won and Yazoo felt himself being hurtled backwards. He twisted his body allowing his legs to take the impact on the wall as he catapulted himself upward and Sephiroth jumped to meet him, his sword at his side so he could swing it for better impact when he neared.

A few moments later sword met Velvet Nightmare and Velvet Nightmare flew off, spiraling through the air as Yazoo tumbled towards the ground from the kick Sephiroth gave him instead of a sliced gut. He landed hard on his back, the air knocked from his lungs. He struggled to breathe as he hoisted himself up on his elbows. Sephiroth landed only inches away and moved so he stood straddling Yazoo's hips with his legs, swords tip pressing into Yazoo's neck. Yazoo slowly looked up, his layered breathing heavy and quick.

"I caught you, Yazoo. Don't fight me any more today."

He nodded, too winded for words. Sephiroth put away his sword and in one swift motion he hoisted Yazoo into his arms. He brought Yazoo to that old furniture store, finding only two beds in tact, he chose the better one to lay Yazoo on. Taking the blanket he tore three strips. He binded Yazoo's' wrists together with one, and used another to bind them to the bars of the headboard. The third he used to gag Yazoo's mouth, who remained silent, almost terrified. He was scared, but not too extremely. His chest still tingled with a faint hint of pain from his previous abuse but it mattered not. He was going to feel worse after Sephiroth was done with him.

But before Sephiroth could continue Loz and Kadaj entered.

"Sephiroth!" Loz growled when he saw Yazoo tied up. For some reason Loz was more protective of Yazoo, a little too much.

Before Kadaj could stop Loz, and Yazoo helpless to do anything either, Loz had lunged at Sephiroth, gun firing wildly. He rarely used the gun lately since he'd been on his lazy behind most of the days past and it also wasn't his weapon of choice, but he had little to do about it since Yazoo had hidden his Duel Hound due to the fact Loz had gone too far in his insults. Thus the reason Loz had been in a bad mood the day previous, probably crying in his room.

Something sparked in Sephiroths' eyes and he lunged forward with a grace neither Yazoo nor Kadaj thought possible. With one easy swing he sliced through the gun then the rebound he plunged it through Loz' heart. Loz had been too blinded to do anything effective and he got himself killed. Loz crumpled to the ground, dead, while the two remaining brothers watched in horror.

"Loz!" Kadaj cried out, instantly reaching for his souba but Sephiroth already was before him, Masamune pressing to Kadaj's neck.

"Kadaj you will not disobey me. Loz chose his fate, and a poor choice it was." Yazoo could see the hurt in Kadaj's expressive eyes, even from his distance. He felt the same pain and loss pumping through his veins and strong in his chest. Loz was gone and Sephiroth, this powerful legendary being, was the cause.

Kadaj screamed out, falling to his knees, eyes transfixed on the body of his brother. Yazoo meanwhile, lost interest. He didn't want to break down, not here, in front of Sephiroth or Kadaj. Sephiroth left Kadaj and strode over to Yazoo. "Now all that was caused because of you." Yazoo immediately pulled away, feet slipping on the old mattress.

XXX

Kadaj watched as Sephiroth approached Yazoo, calm yet a fearsome aura about him. Kadaj rose shakily to his feet and slowly followed Sephiroth. With the tip of his sword Sephiroth cut small gashes into Yazoo suit, into his skin, blood seeping up to the cut flesh. Yazoo withered bellow, his body twitching, his cries muffled through his gag while Sephiroth slowly, roughly cut Yazoo's body while Kadaj watched in horror. He didn't fully comprehend what was happening. All he knew was that he woke up to Sephiroth in their room, his fury ignited. He remembered being choked, his hair being yanked and then he lost consciousness. When he came around, Yazoo was gone and so was Sephiroth. Loz was at his side, helping him up. They got to their motorcycles and headed off in the direction of the speed tracks along the dirt road, until they reached the ramp onto the highway. They figured they were in the abandoned run down part of the city.

Back to the present, Kadaj thought Yazoo might die of blood loss or something, with the amount of cuts adorning his chest and legs. Kadaj was torn from saving his brother and going against Sephiroth, or remain where he was and continue to watch. Sure, Kadaj was sadistic but he didn't like it when Sephiroth was the one torturing his brother. But by the amount of time he was taking to decide, prolonged Yazoo's torture and Kadaj's guilt.

With a good long breath, Kadaj grabbed souba and pierced it through Sephiroths back and cut on a downward angle. Sephiroth wavered, a gasp emitted from his lips. Kadaj swung his leg up and kicked the taller man aside. With a quick slash he cut the bindings holding his brother and hoisted him into his arms, careful not to slash him with his double blades. While Sephiroth seethed, catching his breath on the floor looking appalled, Kadaj retreated outside, sitting Yazoo behind him, his chest pressed to Kadaj's back, arms around his waist although the grip could be broken by a slug if it tried. He started his motorcycle and with one hand holding Yazoo's arm tight to him, while the other steered, they departed instantly, not waiting for Sephiroth to recover and challenge them.

Sephiroth had dealt worse and Kadaj knew they could only outrun him for so long. They were barely back on the highway when Kadaj noticed a billow of thick smoke rising into the air as if consuming it, from the city where Sephiroth was left behind, going up in flames.

"Fuck…" Kadaj swore, putting more gas in, propelling them faster. Sephiroth was in a rage and burning the city. Not that it really mattered since that half was abandoned and it really didn't effect them any but it signaled that Sephiroth was going to make them suffer. It also gave them a bit more time to hide, maybe Sephiroth wanted the chase.

But Kadaj still didn't understand why. Sephiroth had chased and attacked Yazoo. They hadn't done anything wrong. Sure, they weren't nearly as strong as Sephiroth but together they might've stood a chance against him if Loz hadn't gotten himself killed.

Kadaj suddenly sat up straight as a thought occurred to him but quickly leaned forward again, pulling Yazoo back into the same position against his back so that he didn't fall off the bike. Had Sephiroth done it because he found them in bed together? It seemed like an obvious reason now but why would that bother Sephiroth? It didn't cripple them or alter their training any, and they understood each other's bodies and movements more thoroughly then before. But maybe just the thought in general disturbed him. Maybe he was jealous? No, definitely not that.

"Damn bastard." Kadaj muttered, adjusting his grip on his brother's arm. He didn't turn off at the exit to the house, he wouldn't dare go there. Sephiroth would surely check there for them, but maybe he knew they wouldn't go there and just pass it by. No matter. They would find another place. Hopefully soon because Yazoo probably couldn't handle much more. The wind was cold as it slapped their cheeks but they didn't falter in their path to find a form of warmth.

After passing four more exits to god knows where, Kadaj pulled off onto a dirt road and followed it until they came upon a small village that probably wasn't on any map. None that Kadaj had seen anyways. As he pulled to a stop, lifting some of the dust into the air, some of the people lounging about rose to look at the newcomers, mild surprise on their faces.

Kadaj let out a long sigh before looking for someone that might be the head of these people to demand help from, but none of the people looked willing to even meet eyes with the fiery youth. They all looked like a bunch of rebels and willing to die before they'd lend a hand to some strangers. If they wished to die, Kadaj would surely grant them that.

By 5:00 the villagers weren't staring at them anymore, no dark glances, words under breath or plainly ignoring them with ignorance. You couldn't ask them why they had done it in the first place or what they thought of the brothers because they were dead, down to the very youngest of the children. Kadaj spared no one in his sudden rage against their defiance. Now Yazoo lay bandaged and asleep on one of the beds of the villagers while Kadaj cooked up a meal in the kitchen of the house they occupied. They didn't plan on staying long, just the night to recuperate then in the morning they'd head out again and hopefully Yazoo would be feeling much better. When Kadaj returned upstairs carrying a plate of chicken and rice for his brother, he found Yazoo sitting up; his eyes transfixed out the window, a blank, unreadable look on his usually calm face.

"Yazoo…" Kadaj made his presence known, lowering himself onto the bed side and putting the plate down on Yazoo's lap making him wince. Yazoo muttered his thanks and ate quietly, wincing when he moved in a way that hurt his cut skin under the bandages. Kadaj, unable to remain still, got up and paced around the room, idly stroking the walls with his hand when they came in reach.

"Kadaj!" Yazoo's angry voice penetrated Kadaj's train of thoughts, not hearing Yazoo's calls. He turned and saw his brother crawling to the end of the bed closest to Kadaj. Kadaj went to his brother who now sat with his legs folded under him at the end of the bed, hissing slightly when he had to shift his weight. Kadaj cupped Yazoo's face in his hands, tilting it upwards and leaned in so they were nose to nose.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to ignore you." Yazoo nodded slightly and closed his eyes as Kadaj tilted his head and pressed their lips together.

Tongues slipped out, brushing the other's wet muscle in a deep passion in their hot mouths. Kadaj ran his fingers through Yazoo's long silver hair, stroking his scalp with his fingertips and flicking out strands of hair at the end. With more pressure leaning into his brother's mouth and a light tug to his long silver hair, Yazoo fell back onto the bed as Kadaj laid himself on top. He pulled back only for the air his body demanded. Kadaj recovered before Yazoo and moved into a forceful kiss, tongue plunging into the deep cavern of Yazoo's mouth when he half gasped. Half yelped. Kadaj knew he shouldn't put so much of his weight on Yazoo's injured body but in his mind (that sadistic part) he enjoyed his brother wincing when each bruise was pressed, when his heeling skin stretched in a painful shock. And when Yazoo whimpered, Kadaj found it all arousing. But not only pain turned the youngest brother on. When Yazoo moaned, his eyes lazily closing, head tilting back to expose his soft neck, lips parting slightly as he sighed, legs spread for him: it all made Kadaj's blood boil and he knew Yazoo could never belong to anyone else but him. Kadaj was possessive yet that really didn't bother this 'body of thoughts'.

But no, now was not the time and Yazoo was in need of rest, for soon Sephiroth would be too near and they would need to leave. Kadaj pulled off, rising to his feet and closing the curtains before slipping out of his leather uniform so he was in boxers just like Yazoo. Lifting the blanket, he slid under and lay on his side, facing the window. He heard Yazoo whimper his complaint of being left but Kadaj felt as the bed shifted, and Yazoo also slipped under the covers. Yazoo said nothing as Kadaj expected, and soon he could hear Yazoo's breathing even out into a soft, steady rhythm as he slept. Kadaj remained awake for a little while longer, thinking of Sephiroth before he too drifted off to sleep.

…

Well I finally finished the chapter!

I'm surprised I finished it when I did; I thought it'd take much longer. I might've rushed it a bit though…and I'm sorry if I messed anything up…I finished this when I'm staying home sick. VV

If you liked it then good, hopefully the next chapter will be up in a week if I keep this up-probably can't but I will try to.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, this story is quite something for me since I'm still not all that sure of where it's going. I had an idea but new things come up and I change my plans. I can't complain about inspiration. I keep making amv's for Advent children so I keep myself well entertained with Yazoo, Kadaj, and the rest.

Anyways…Enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 3**

Morning came with the unpleasant howling of angry wind rattling against the window. Yazoo rose to his feet, his body feeling a lot better than before and not hurting as much, his body healing abnormally fast. Kadaj stirred but failed to wake. Yazoo pulled on his black suit, a new one that Kadaj had stored in a small compartment in his bike, doing the zipper up all the way and leaving off the buckles that Kadaj had on his legs- the way Yazoo wore his suit compared to Kadaj.

Yazoo slid down the railing on the stairs and made his way out the front door. He felt useless since Velvet Nightmare had been left behind and he had no weapon now. Kadaj still had Souba but Yazoo wanted to not have to rely too much on his younger brother. Yazoo idly when to the village stores, checking for any weapons, coming across none. The village was utterly defenseless. Yazoo returned to the road that every place of the village was located to, his calm demeanor never faltering. He barely noticed when Kadaj came out, a cool look on his face.

"I'm ready to leave this place." He said with annoyance evident in his tone. Yazoo made no response but went to the only place he had not checked. When he came out Kadaj was already on his bike, ready to go. "Get on Yazoo." Yazoo obeyed without question, leaning back on the bike, hands gripping the sides tightly as the bike jerked foreword, confident he would not fall off despite leaning back. Yazoo stared blankly at the back of Kadaj's head, not really thinking about anything interesting but Sephiroth kept creeping into his mind and he was beginning to feel like he had forgotten something. Suddenly the bike spun sideways and Yazoo was thrown from the rear of the bike. He rolled on the ground and stopped when his back slammed into something hard and uneven. He couldn't breathe amongst the lifted dust, and sat up coughing, body aching. When he could see he saw Kadaj's bike lying on its side, still running but going nowhere as its wheels had nothing to grind into. Yazoo could here Kadaj grumbling and swearing on the other side. Yazoo groaned as he shifted so his back wasn't pressing against the hard surface behind him. He twisted and looked at the bike that he had hit into. On it was a shocked looking Cloud Strife.

"B...brother?"

Cloud frowned in response, his fingers flexing on the handle of his sword. Yazoo rose, feeling slightly shaky and his legs bruised under his weight but he remained calm and acted unaffected. Cloud got off his bike in one swift movement, sword swinging up with odd ease for its size so the end was level with Yazoo's chin.

"Who are you?" Cloud inquired, his expression confused but demanding as Yazoo met eyes with him.

"I am Yazoo." Yazoo saw no harm in having a conversation. He was defenseless and had no real say in the matter. Cloud waited for Yazoo to continue but Yazoo chose to say nothing more. Aimlessly he ran his fingers across his leg, waiting.

"Why are you out this far?"

"We're running." He heard Kadaj give an angry snort from behind and presumed he had recovered from their sudden stop.

"From who?" Yazoo glanced lazily back to Kadaj as if asking consent to tell. Kadaj had Souba drawn but he didn't move forward.

"Sephiroth." Cloud looked shocked, his sword dipping slightly. Yazoo dropped like a stone as Kadaj took the opening. Swords clashed suddenly as Yazoo felt Kadaj land on his back and push forward against Cloud who lost balance as the back of his knees hit the bike and he fell back. Kadaj's weight left his back and Yazoo stood and saw Cloud sprawled on the ground, his sword a few meters away. He went to get up, leaning in the direction of his sword but Kadaj had Souba to Cloud's neck in a hair breath of cutting the skin exposed there. Cloud glared at the two silver haired males looming over him.

"Why is Sephiroth after you two?"

"We defied him." Yazoo said, ignoring Kadaj's grunt of protest. "We angered him and now he seeks us and will probably kill us."

"So…you obeyed him before?"

"Yes."

"Yazoo…Shut up." Kadaj hissed.

"Why?"

"He doesn't need to know."

"He's no harm. He isn't our enemy. Has mother told you he is? Have you heard her voice? Has _anyone_ told you we're to fight him?"

"No." Kadaj sounded far from pleased but his sword never moved. Yazoo shoved Kadaj aside and offered a hand to Cloud.

"We won't fight you. You are not our problem and we are not yours. We just want to live."

"What about our mission?" Kadaj sounded appalled.

"I doubt mother wants us to work ourselves too hard. I think she'd rather have us live."

"And what makes you say that?"

"I'm not sure. I'm just full of these thoughts." Yazoo said in an airy tone. Cloud gripped his hand and pulled himself to his feet. Kadaj sheathed Souba, crossing his arms like a stubborn child. Yazoo gave Kadaj a look that only Kadaj ever received. A look that gave a warning that Yazoo would not tolerate his behavior, but it wasn't like Yazoo could ever _do_ anything to make Kadaj listened. Just influence him. Yazoo wondered why Kadaj would always listen to him, or at least stop fighting him, when he gave that smile. It was a smile that gave false innocence, false in ways that made anyone wonder why it was a smile at all.

Yazoo walked to his brother's side and lifted his hand to the stiff shoulder. Kadaj relaxed slightly by the mere gesture of comfort. Yazoo lifted the heavy bike so it was upright and turned it off. He kicked out the stand and leaned against the bike now that it was sturdy. Cloud retrieved his sword, glancing at the two brothers, still unsure of them. Kadaj was really the only threat. He held the weapon and the temper behind it. Yazoo had no weapon but was mysterious in a way that made you unsure around him. He seemed to contain the patience of any plan that formed the winning moves.

"Why are _you_ out here, brother?"

"I'm returning from a delivery."

"Delivery boy now are we?" Kadaj sneered and Yazoo merely grinned.

"…" Cloud said nothing but nodded. "I don't like to fight."

Kadaj shrugged, walking carelessly around Cloud who was now resting on his bike, much like Yazoo was doing. Kadaj seemed to take interest in the vehicle and its rider. He walked with such precise movements that made his body look graceful but deadly. Yazoo admired the way Kadaj made himself feel superior whether he was with the upper hand or not. "Well, we better be going." Kadaj said as he made his way back to his own bike. Yazoo ran his fingers through his hair, something he did when he was slightly distracted. Yazoo rolled his head slightly so his hair fell across his shoulders.

"I don't think I trust you." His cool voice echoed towards Cloud and the blonde shrugged.

"Never gave you reason not to."

Yazoo shrugged back. Kadaj stood before him now, his cat-like eyes watching Yazoo then turning to see Cloud. Cloud gave a wicked smile making Kadaj get the same feeling Yazoo was having. Cloud seemed that he could easily trick them, being quiet and mysterious but he also could be trustworthy even.

Cloud glanced past the two teens, into the vast surrounded beyond them. Suddenly he was drawing up his sword. "He's here." He stated in a dark tone. Yazoo and Kadaj spun to see Sephiroth coming at them, sword drawn as his motorcycle (Yazoo's that was left behind and left in a condition that no one there knew). Kadaj pushed Yazoo to drive as he seated himself behind. Cloud too started his bike and the 3 of them sped off in the other direction. Sephiroth, having the speed already while the others had yet to get going as fast, caught up. His blade clashed with Kadaj's, Yazoo shifting his grip as Kadaj's body pressed against his under Sephiroths' pressure. Cloud came out from around and cut at Sephiroth making Sephiroth brake to avoid the blow. Yazoo narrowly moved the bike in time to avoid the attack that couldn't stop for them.

Yazoo glanced back as Kadaj shifted Souba in his hand while Sephiroth quickly caught back up. Again and again the three fought in closed distances as they tried to shake off Sephiroth but the man was too skilled with his sword. Cloud managed to cut Sephiroths arm then Kadaj cut his side but it seemed to barely affect him. Sephiroth quickly maneuvered the bike forward, the front wheel rubbing against the front wheel of Kadaj's bike. The wheel suddenly lost its grip on the ground and the bike spun. Sephiroth pushed forward again and suddenly Kadaj wasn't on the bike anymore and Yazoo was struggling to get the bike back under control. Cloud seemed to come out of nowhere. He was in front of Yazoo; his sword held out defensively as Sephiroth came in and attacked again. He managed to put enough force into it his attack that Sephiroth bounced back.

Cloud shifted on his bike and his bike opened up briefly enough to reveal more swords. He took one that he didn't care much for and really didn't know why he kept it but he gave it to Yazoo just in time to swing his sword to make Sephiroths approach falter. Yazoo flipped the weapon in his hand, testing its weight. Shrugging, he quickly drove around Cloud almost colliding into Sephiroth. Blades clashed and one went flying. The look of shock on Sephiroths face almost made Yazoo laugh, but fortunately he didn't because Sephiroths' fist collided with his jaw. Yazoo's world went black when he hit the ground that spun beneath him like hitting cold ice in the middle of winter.

…

Kadaj groaned, lifting his aching body up. He stumbled and lost balance. "Shit…" He swore as he landed on his knees. He crawled over to where Souba lay discarded in the dirt. He used it to help himself stand. It took a few seconds for his legs to stop shaking from the crash. In the distance he could see the bikes racing off, twisting around until they came close enough for an attack.

Suddenly, Kadaj felt very tired and strained. He shook his head, making himself temporarily dizzy before he was able to see straight again. He sheathed Souba and began to walk in the direction that the bikes were going. It wasn't long before the specs that were the bikes disappeared in the distance and Kadaj's hope of keeping them in site lost. He knew he wouldn't catch up. He was walking while they had their machines. The only thing he could hope for was that somehow they would turn around and come back or they would thwart off Sephiroth. Both seemed unlikely. He knew Yazoo was still okay. He knew his brother wasn't gone. He would feel it. He didn't know why he was sure, probably because they were brothers and had a strong connection.

He was angry again. Out of somewhere his adrenaline kicked in and he began to run. Soon a forest was visible but he couldn't see the bikes anywhere. He came across a sword. Sephiroths…Kadaj felt a pinch of hope in his body but it seemed odd. He saw ahead a shadowed lump on the ground. Tense, he slowed to a walk, his breathing heavy and quick. He came closer, almost shyly. Suddenly it stirred and Kadaj had Souba drawn in an instant. As he neared, the figure tried to get up. Coughing, the figure looked up, silver hair falling around their cheeks.

"Yazoo!" Kadaj hurried to his brothers' side and knelt. Yazoo nodded as he gasped in air.

"My lungs hurt." He snarled as he managed to sit up properly with Kadaj's aid. Kadaj helped Yazoo up and noticed his bike lying quite a distance away, slide marks visible from where it came to a stop. Kadaj and Yazoo went to it. It was still working surprisingly but gasoline was spilling out and a couple wires dangles out. One was sparking and hanging dangerously close to the spilt gas. Suddenly it came in contact and it lit on fire before something exploded within.

Kadaj and Yazoo's world went black once again.

…

Well I decided to leave it there.

I don't know how else to continue without having a better ending for the chapter. Hope you like it.


	4. Chapter 4

I hope I didn't take too long to post. I'm trying to keep up with my other stories but in truth...I really just want to work on this one. It's too much fun to write. XD

Chapter #4

As soon as Sephiroths sword spun past Clouds head and lost behind them, he swooped in on his bike but his timing was off by a mere few seconds when Sephiroth twisted and his fist collided with the younger silver haired man. Clouds sword narrowly made a gash across Sephiroths back, catching the mans attention.

Weaponless, he had little choice but to pull away. Cloud persevered though, catching up, blade striking for the neck. Sephiroth dodged the initial attack before his bike slammed against Clouds. Cloud yelped as his leg was being crushed. Sephiroth had moved his leg up so it wouldn't be crushed and quickly kicked the thick blade out of Clouds grip. Cloud,-with great effort- unlocked his bike from Sephiroths and steered his bike so it was a little distanced from his enemy.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Cloud?" Sephiroth smirked, as he attempted to ram their bikes together again. Cloud mirrored the movement so he was away from the collision. His leg felt numb and bruised from the abuse and he wished to have then feeling return to his leg before he met again in collision. A steady pattern was made of swooping in and away and racing forward.

Cloud frowned as he saw that he needed to refill on gas as it was empty. Suddenly braking, the bike turned sideways and came to a stop, sliding a bit farther than Cloud had intended. Getting off his bike Cloud watched as Sephiroth continued on for a bit until he spun around and headed straight for Cloud. He was almost at Cloud when Sephiroth spun the bike, jumping into the air. Managing to kick off the revolving bike, he launched himself after Sephiroth. They both heard and felt the explosions of their bikes colliding but ignored it as in midair they fought fist-to-fist. As gravity got its way they began to descend towards the ground. Sephiroth caught Clouds arm when it next swung forward and twisted it so he held Clouds arm behind the blondes back. Cloud grunted in pain, trying to twist free. Sephiroths other arm came around, locking against Clouds neck. He felt his legs hit the ground and they buckled under the pressure but Sephiroth held him up and his vision suddenly blurred.

"How does it feel, Cloud? Does it feel like your life is slipping away like a memory?"

Cloud didn't answer but Sephiroth had the feeling right. Even if he did want to respond he probably couldn't. His body was growing weaker, his vision doubling and pain was ripping through his arm and he couldn't escape. Cloud tried to kick feebly at Sephiroth but his world was fading too fast. Suddenly Sephiroth released him, shoving him to the ground. Cloud fell face first into the dirt, rocks cutting his face and arms as he tried and failed to catch himself. He gasped for air, body shuddering. Sephiroth kicked Cloud onto his back, making it that much harder for Cloud to catch his breath. Clouds hands rose to his neck as if it would help to bring air through it. He massaged it, ignoring the pain in his arm from being strained too much.

"I don't have time for you right now. So sorry to disappoint." Sephiroth said as he walked off leaving Cloud in the dirt, face cut, neck bruised, and arm aching.

"You aren't going anywhere." Sephiroth paused as he heard the harsh words spoken to his back. He turned slightly, flicking some strands of hair away from his eyes to see Cloud better as the blonde sat up, then got to his feet, shakily.

"And why is that, Cloud? Can you stop me?" Clouds eyes shot up and locked onto Sephiroths. For a while they stared, not blinking nor turning away. Slowly Sephiroth let his eyes slip shut, a smile gracing his lips as he sighed. "So be it." He said and shot forward. Cloud narrowly twisted out of the way, hand reaching out and taking hold of Sephiroths long hair and tugging him back. Sephiroth grunted in frustration but twisted back and punched Cloud across the face. Cloud spun back onto the ground. Sitting up he rubbed his bleeding cheek and rolled as Sephiroths foot came down for an attack on his stomach.

"Stop running Cloud." Sephiroth chuckled and easily side stepped Clouds punch. Again and again Cloud made failed attempts to hit Sephiroth, frustration mounting on him. Suddenly Cloud jolted back, as if burned. Sephiroths' face contorted in confusion at the sudden movement and then Cloud was on top of him. Sephiroth tumbled onto his back, Clouds fist coming in contact with any part of Sephiroths' body that wasn't being blocked by his muscular arms. Sephiroth, for some unknown reason, couldn't catch Clouds' flailing arms, the younger man twisting them away just in time to successfully land another hit on the silver haired man. Cloud squeezed his legs against Sephiroths sides to make it that much harder for the man, one fist hitting Sephiroth square in the chest, making the man gasp at the sudden jolt that knocked the air from his lung. Cloud wasn't really paying close attention to what he was doing, just wildly punching and trying to hurt the man that was the source of his anger. Sephiroth. The silver haired man bellow him who suddenly had a smile on his slightly flushed face.

"Are you becoming a murderer now, Cloud?"

"No! I'll only kill you." Cloud growled but the slight hesitation gave Sephiroth the chance required to escape. His hands hooked under Clouds legs and he tipped him, throwing him slightly so he slid across harsh gravel. Swiftly he returned to standing while Cloud did the same, a smug look plastered to his cut and dirty face. Sephiroth and Cloud stared for a while before continuing their fight, fists slamming into each others bodies, an occasional kick successfully planting itself somewhere on the others body. This wasn't going anywhere and both knew it, they just continued, trying to wear the other one out or see who falters first. Cloud made the grave mistake that cost him his life. His eyes caught something moving in the distance and his attention on the fight faltered. Sephiroth swooped in real close, his hand clamping around Clouds slim neck with his other came swinging around and he snapped his neck, immediately ending his life. The smaller body crumpled to the ground, a heavy thud sound made by the sudden fall. Sephiroth was shocked that Cloud made such a foolish mistake. It was so easy to kill him but it never had been before. As easy as Sephiroth made it look to avoid him it was difficult in reality. Every move was close and made the hair on the back of his neck tingle and his heart would jump in his chest when at times he managed to avoid a blow by pure chance.

"Well, that was disappointing, Cloud." Sephiroth murmured to the corpse, kicking it slightly, making it flop onto his back. Cloud looked more at ease now that his life was taken. All the suffering and pain he felt, all his horrible memories and troubles from the beginning of his life to now permanently ceased. His face was clam, and although covered in dirt and dried blood, was calm and relaxed as if he was in a better place. He probably was. Sephiroth brushed a few strands of blond hair from the closed lids concealing vibrant but now dull and blank, soulless, blue eyes. Sephiroth, with mild discomfort, hoisted the dead body over his shoulder and carried it over to a shaded part in the land, lying the body down with some care for a somewhat worthy opponent. Had Cloud actually wished to die? He would never now. It didn't matter now. He would never find the answer. The words would never be spoken again through those cold lips, from the mind of one as calm, and selfless as Cloud.

He left before he could stare into a trance at the body and ponder the many reasons why the fight ended to quickly with such an easy snap of the blonde's neck. The silver haired man walked in the direction that he felt a strong aura reaching out to him, unconsciously calling him. There were two, in fact. Both of different strengths but same fear and hatred built within them. Their auras, strong, bold, nervous, yet cold, he constantly felt them with in his body. It coursed through his veins, pumping in his heart, ringing through his mind and in his very essence. It was because of course he was to return in one of their bodies, as they were his clones. Some more compatible then the others. Kadaj for instance: he was the best for him to return in but Sephiroth was back now it matter neither as to how he was back nor why. He had startled the three younger silver haired men and even killed one of them. One lift didn't matter to him. It was one of many and if they refused to help they would be punished. Loz was merely an example. He gave him the opportunity to make his strength clear to the others.

Sephiroth, despite his other goals in life, wanted random pleasure to pass by the time. He needed reasons to punish them as to keep them loyal but it seemed to backfire with Kadaj and Yazoo. They held something dear to each other that should not be there. He didn't want them to be together unless he approved of it. They belonged to him and he would command them as he pleased. He would make them do things, make them fight, make them kill, make them scream, make them hurt and make them make love. Only with his permission.

No matter where they went now, he would always find them. They were always connected and whether they knew that or not didn't matter. He would hunt them down and hurt them. He had yet to decide if killing them would be worth it. It was much more fun just to punish and even this chase proved fun. He frowned as he saw smoke abruptly rose into the sky and the auras, the power of the two remaining silver haired brothers, weakened to an almost invisible state. Sephiroth lightly chuckled to himself and continued to walk in that casual pace of his, heading in the direction of those two he was hunting.

The wind blew harder, dust and sand lifting up and sweeping over the planes. His eyes squinted against it but he only continued on. For such a hot place it felt cold. Whether it was his mood or the wind but what comforted him was the weak fragrance he could almost smell was the cut flesh of the two weak bodies that he just _knew_ were lying motionless on the ground in an unconscious state. He figured they would wake before he would get there.

Let them wake up. They couldn't go too far before he'd catch up. Even so, he would continue to hunt them, killing anyone that came in his path. He had let to retrieve his sword so he altered his direction slightly so he'd by pass the two younger males. They could wait. He would not continue for them until his sword was back with him.

A grin returned to his face as he thought of all the possibilities to torture them, punish them, and make them scream and cry. The mere thought pleased him and made a spark of excitement rise in his chest. The anticipation was threatening to overwhelm him, to make him change course but he squashed it and continued on for his blade. Kadaj and Yazoo would have to wait.

…

Well…That's it for this chapter. I know…no Kadaj or Yazoo. I deliberately left them out of this chapter. I promise you'll see more of them in the next chapter. If you have any ideas or insist on me adding something I'll see what I can do. Advice is always helpful.

For now until next chapter, ja ne! And yes I know this chapter was shorter then the others. XD Oh well. :P


	5. Chapter 5

Yay! Next chapter is here. I actually have a full lemon in here so if you don't want to read a full one then don't read this entire chapter. Please review.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Ka...daj..." A weak voice, practically a whimper, called out through the fading smoke, and through the heat of the burning flames. Yazoo dragged his bruised, cut and bleeding body over to the still figure of his younger brother. He nudged him slightly, trying to find life in the still form. A groan escaped Kadaj and he started to cough. Yazoo too found it increasingly difficult to breath. Grabbing Kadaj's arm he started to drag him away from the flames of the one put together bike. Kadaj, with some difficulty, yanked his arm free and dragged himself beside Yazoo until both felt clear enough from the heat and smoke to stop.

Yazoo sat up, his body stiff and aching. He hissed as he slowly undid the zipper of his suit and peeled off the leather sticking to his bloody skin. He let the coat drop to the ground and he sat there in just his gloves, pants and boots while letting his cuts get some air. He saw Kadaj doing the same and finally the younger looked up.

"This is fucking insane." He said, anger evident in his sharp tone. Yazoo nodded and got to his feet. Still cursing, Kadaj did the same, dusting his pants off but they were practically shreds as his legs took the fall before his head had hit the ground where as Yazoo's back took the brunt. "Let's hurry and get out of here before Sephiroth finds us and dismantles us piece by piece." Kadaj was already walking off by the time he finished speaking and Yazoo followed, unquestioningly.

"What I forgot earlier…He'll find us. You know that right?"

"Hmm?"

"Sephiroth will find us. We can't hide from him. Only run."

"Why is that?"

"We were supposed to be him, and we'll always be connected to him."

"Then we'll just have to break that connection."

"How!" Yazoo was getting mad now. Kadaj was being too simple and the likeliness of them actually destroying Sephiroth was highly unlikely. They had failed so far and Yazoo had large doubts of future victory. Kadaj whirled around, hand lashing across Yazoo's face.

"Don't get so snappy at me. I don't want to hear anything from you." Yazoo fell completely silent. Kadaj had one of his mood swings and Yazoo knew better than to cross him now. In silence, the two silver haired young men walked through the dusty fields, letting the wind slap at their faces and sting their open wounds.

"Use a potion if your wounds are bothering you too much."

"I don't have any with me."

"…oh." Kadaj stopped, turned to his brother, and handed him the small bottle he carried with him. "Use some of mine then."

"And what about yourself?"

"I'll be fine for a while." Kadaj said, obviously bored. When Yazoo felt satisfied he returned the bottle to his impatient brother and waited as Kadaj decided he'd use it too. The two hurried, after the bottle was put away. They spent the rest of the day hurrying through the wastelands, tired of the heat and lack of clothing. Way into the night they finally reached a small city, somehow still all in one piece. The streets were deserted as it was night but the lights of the nearest hotel were still on and they went in. Yazoo faintly wondered if Kadaj would kill the guy at the front desk or threaten him but to their surprise the guy was already dead. The old man was face first across his desk, his blood dripping over the desk and spilling onto the tiled floor, landing with little echoing drips. Kadaj slipped forward with cat-like grace, stopping just short of the little pool of blood before dropping into a crouching position and dragging his finger tip through the blood.

"Cold so it's not recent."

"I wonder if he's here." Yazoo wondered aloud catching the sharp look that crossed his brothers' face; whether it was fear, shock, or annoyance, he couldn't tell. Kadaj stood, stretching slightly before wiping his bloody finger across the mans shirt. Cautiously the two silver haired men took a key and found the matching room. The two entered, not bothering to flick on the lights. Both were beyond exhaustion and stripped of their outfits before slipping into the bed, keeping close to each other. "Sephiroth is probably here."

"Probably. He could let us sleep?" Kadaj murmured into Yazoo's neck.

"Or kill us in our sleep."

"Doubt it. That's not as much fun as making us run." Kadaj fell into slumber before he could hear or respond to any of Yazoo's' negative suggestions of how Sephiroth would approach them. Sleep was a welcome comfort for both. Their bodies seeming to mold with the mattress and each other while their aching bodies recovered from their excessive movements and fights. Yazoo woke to an empty bed. Suddenly he was wide awake and off the bed, hurrying to find his clothes.

"Don't put those on. They're useless." Yazoo spun, silver tresses falling across his face, as he saw Kadaj come through the door, a small bag in his arms. Yazoo frowned, taking in his brother's new outfit. He wore new leather pants and a loose black tank with black, thick straps spiraling down his arms and wrapping around his palms. He grinned as Yazoo tore his eyes away, digging through the bag to find his pair of clothes that Kadaj had gotten him. Yazoo dressed in the same black pants but his shirt had no straps. Over the 'tube top' he had a netting shirt, with holes at the end of each sleeve for each finger. He looked up at his brother who had a sly grin plastered to his face.

"I love the look on you…" He practically purred, walking over in that sexy manner of his, torso slightly emphasized, head tilted forward ever so slightly. Yazoo pursed his lips together in a slight pout but allowed his brother to circle him, eyes roaming over his body.

"Why'd you leave with out waking me?"

"I knew you'd be fine and besides, I found out who killed the old man of this hotel."

"And are you going to tell me who?"

"Why, when they're right here…" Kadaj said as he stood behind Yazoo, arm reaching out to point at the door. Stepping into the door way was Loz, looking just as buff as ever, a grin on his face.

"Loz!" Yazoo shot forward, throwing himself into their eldest brothers' arms. "I thought you were gone!" Yazoo never truly realized how much Loz had meant to him. Loz, despite being over emotional, was very close with Yazoo not in the way Yazoo was with Kadaj. Loz was the older protective brother who Yazoo could easily confide in and now that he was back Yazoo wanted to confide in him of his fears and his desires. "How…?"

"Sephiroth missed my heart and as soon as he went outside to light the fire I managed-although I don't really remember how- to get the potion and heal myself. I honestly couldn't move much until the potion had taken effect and it only gave me enough strength to get some more. I had yours too." Loz shrugged, pealing Yazoo from his death grip. "The heat was almost unbearable." He chuckled softly but Yazoo hit him over the head making him stop.

"You big oaf! You fucking bastard!" Yazoo screamed but Loz did nothing but rub Yazoo's shoulders' letting him release his anger and his relief.

"We can't stay here much longer." Kadaj piped in catching his elder brothers' attention. The three of them left the small hotel and Loz retrieved his bike. Another was with it and Loz said he'd stolen it that morning after he met up with Kadaj. Loz handed Yazoo his Velvet Nightmare much to Yazoo's surprise but greatly welcomed. Yazoo seated himself behind Loz, arms wrapping tight around his muscular body as the engines were revved up and the three brothers left the city and were returning to their home. They had agreed to wait for Sephiroth to come to them and meanwhile train until his arrival then they'd battle him to the death. Simple but they were sick of running and Loz refused to let his emotions get the better of him this time. It took not that long of a trip to return to the highway and when they reached home it was just as they left it. The house was dark and fairly empty save for the black furniture and blood coloured walls with torn curtains and cracked windows. None of this bothered them though. It's what they've known for the longest time so it didn't really strike them as a 'fixer upper'. Immediately the three took turns showering and eating a full large meal that they all desperately craved.

Yazoo went out in the woods for practice with Velvet Nightmare while Kadaj sparred with Loz. Finally, a couple hours later, the three were all training together, fighting for dominance which Kadaj mainly had. He was most skilled when they were in close contact and Yazoo good from a distance and Loz was everywhere making catching him very complicated. All three were dressed in their familiar black outfits all changed to match their personal preferences. Returning inside, Loz went to shower while Kadaj and Yazoo waited. Kadaj went over to Yazoo who was brushing his hair on his bed, hair wet from sweat. "We've never actually finished it you know."

"Finished what?" Yazoo stated while his face was impassive and he didn't even turn to look at Kadaj who stood before him. He heard Kadaj make a 'Tsk' like sound, his hand snapping out and catching Yazoo's chin and tilting it up. Kadaj, his pale face seemed somehow calmer than it had looked in ages, his silver hair falling into his eyes, his lips slightly parted and he leaned in, kissing Yazoo gently. Yazoo leaned into the small gesture knowing Kadaj was waiting for his approval before he'd continue. Although Kadaj wasn't the patient one, Yazoo wouldn't have it any other way unless it'd be forced. But Kadaj wanted Yazoo to beg for him although it was unlike Yazoo to show so much of an emotion towards anyone. Yazoo fell back when Kadaj gave him a little push, flopping onto the bed. Kadaj lay on top, his lips crashing down again for a more demanding kiss, his tongue flicking out and lapping along Yazoo's softer lips almost begging for entry which was eagerly given. Kadaj grinded his hips against Yazoo's with long, hard thrust causing both to moan into the kiss while tongues did a make-shift dance in their heated mouths. Yazoo wrapped leather clad legs around Kadajs' hips, rocking his body up into his brothers' movements.

Yazoos' hands skated across Kadajs' back and slipped around front to undo the coat, the zipper pealing away to show slightly flushed pale skin. Kadaj moaned, pushing against Yazoos' hands as they ghosted across his sensitive nipples, while his own hand fumbled slightly with Yazoos' zipper. Yazoo grinned into the kiss, pulling away only because their lungs demanded them to breathe. Kadaj began kissing, nipping and sucking down Yazoos' jaw line, along his neck to his collar bone then down his chest to his twin nubs. Yazoo cried out as one was lightly sucked on then nipped, almost painfully but Kadaj apologized with more suckling while his left hand pleasured the twin nub. Yazoo's own hands roamed Kadajs' body, what he could reach at least. His hands skimmed up and his slender fingers tangled amongst the shorter silver hair and pulled him closer. He heard a slight hiss from Kadaj and immediately loosened.

"Sorry, brother."

Kadaj moaned his response, tongue dragging a moist trail over to the other nipple and giving it the same treatment. Kadajs' tongue swept across Yazoos' chest and dipped down to his navel, tasting the sweet taste that was Yazoo, even the sweat from their workout tasted sweet. "Oohh…yessssssssssssss." Yazoo moaned, helpless under Kadaj's swift and pleasurable movements and the hotness of his breath dancing across his firm belly. Kadajs' hand hooked and dragged Yazoo's pants over his hips, while Yazoo did as much as he could to make it easier. His erection feeling less pressured now that the restraining pants and boxers were off.

Kadajs' head moved lower and made butterfly kissed over Yazoos' pulsing erection making him buck his hips but Kadaj held them firmly down into the mattress. Yazoo made no noise of protest, Yazoo didn't want to whine but Kadaj would end up making him. It was inevitable when Kadaj was touching him so. Kadaj licked up the length, taking the head into his mouth and sucking none-too gently. Yazoo gasped, bucking again, but Kadaj's fingers dug into his hips keeping him from gagging him. He took Yazoo fully into his mouth, bobbing his head slightly, and sucking, tongue swirling around the length making Yazoo moan erotically. Yazoo massaged Kadaj's skull, tugging gently on the silver locks and pushing in rhythm to Kadaj's movements on him. Yazoo was close as his thrust became more urgent and moans almost combining into one in such a low and sensual fashion.

Kadaj pulled off before Yazoo could have his release, reaching over his older brothers' body, pulling open the draw of the night stand and grabbing the small bottle of lube. Yazoo watched with have lidded eyes as Kadaj poured a fair amount on his hands before nudging Yazoo's legs to spread further. Yazoo willingly spread them, offering his body and hole for Kadaj to take. Kadaj rimmed him with wet fingers but didn't enter. Yazoo growled but Kadaj only chuckled, kissing Yazoos' forehead before pressing one finger in and letting him adjust before the second entered. Yazoo fought the urge to buck while a third entered, stretching him, making him moan like a whore. They weren't enough. He wanted more. He wanted to be completed but Kadaj was taking his dear sweet time and his body was pulsing with such want and Kadaj wasn't going as fast as he'd like. Yazoo bucked but Kadaj didn't give any more to him, a sadistic grin on his lips.

"What would you like?"

"Kadaj…!"

"Yes…?"

"Damn it!" Yazoo growled as Kadaj stretched his fingers and almost completely removing them before slamming them back in, immediately striking that spot that made Yazoo scream.

"Gods, Yazoo, I wish you could see yourself." Kadaj purred in an almost childish but sexy voice.

"Kadaj, please."

"Please what? I want to hear it."

"You make me a child." Kadaj laughed, then realized that Yazoo was embarrassed he quieted down slightly. "Fuck me. Fuck me little brother. I want you. I want it rough. Oh gods…please!" Yazoo broke, pleading with voice, body and soul in a way Kadaj would never refuse and Kadaj almost lost his restraint.

Calmly Kadaj withdrew his fingers, coating his own erection and placing himself against Yazoo's prepped entrance. Without a word he slid in, hissing slightly while Yazoos' body arched up, head thrown back and long silver hair sprawled across the sheets. Kadaj waited for Yazoo to adjust once he was fully in, cock surrounded by the hot and wanting heat that was his brother.

Somewhere in the background the sound of water turned off but neither bothered to pay it any attention. Kadaj pulled almost completely out before thrusting back in, trying to find that sweet spot inside Yazoo's body that he'd found with his fingers. When Yazoo suddenly screamed, body shuddering and head thrown back while hands gripped Kadajs' shoulders tightly, Kadaj knew he had found it. "Yesss…" Kadaj moaned, continuously ramming that spot making Yazoo moan freely, bucking almost wildly back.

"Touch yourself." Kadaj commanded and Yazoo obliged without question, hand reaching between their hot bodies to grab and stoke his erect cock. Pumping himself in time with Kadaj's thrust, both silver haired men were in perfect rhythm with each other, moaning and grinding their sleek and hot forms together, all thoughts and worries of Sephiroth temporarily gone. Only each other mattered while everything else was obliterated from their mind with only a faint knowledge that Loz might come in on them but that was all right. He knew of their love for each other and their games. Even if he had never seen it he was perfectly aware of it all.

As both neared their end they lost control almost entirely, bucking, moaning, and just plain groping. With a cry Yazoo came over his hand and their chests and just seconds following Kadaj too came, seed spilling out into Yazoo's hot cavern. They collapsed into the sex covered sheets, breathing heavily into the others' ear while they lay in a calm embrace.

"I wish you two hadn't done it in my bed." Said Loz, coming from the only bathroom containing a shower to find the two sweat stricken, sex covered brothers' of his lying on his sheets. He almost chuckled but satisfied with a sly grin and a slight shake of his chest.

"Sorry." Kadaj said although it was clear he wasn't. Yazoo kept silent, sitting up and pushing Kadaj off him, dislodging him from his body. He quickly got up and went to his own room, getting a clean pair of his leather outfit before taking the shower before Kadaj could. He heard Kadaj scowl from the other side of the closed door but he didn't open it for their spoiled younger brother. Yazoo just turned the water on and enjoyed the refreshing liquid slipping over his hot body.

…

Well there yah go. Next chapter is up. Please tell me what you thought if you liked it or not. Hopefully more action in the next chapter with Sephiroth. Ja!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry, it took me a little while…Been busy with projects and had a bit of writers' block which lately has been happening a lot…Damn. I wrote a one shot though while I waited for ideas to start off this chapter and it helped…maybe I should do that more often.

Part of this chapter might be confusing but please bear with me. I hope it pleases everyone and thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Chapter 6**

Morning came in all its glory despite the depression the world seemed to be in. The sun rose, its rays sweeping over the battered Earth and warming the cold ground from the coolness the night brought. In this one old house three silver haired men were beginning to wake, although they were quite content with the false reality dreams offered. Kadaj was first up, stretching before he dressed in his black outfit, pulling up all the zippers, tightening buckles and just adjusting the outfit to fit his slim yet muscled frame so it looked just as appealing as it always did. He kept the coat unzipped down to his navel for some reason, maybe because it was hot, maybe because his brothers would always smile when they saw him flaunting his perfect skin.

Yazoo woke next followed shortly by Loz who came down to make them all breakfast despite the fact Kadaj had been up earlier. Kadaj never cooked and they knew never to let him because he'd end up poisoning them which neither felt like enduring. Breakfast was short lived as the front door was kicked down with a loud clatter and heavy boots clunked along the wooden floors as the intruder walked inside. Instinctively all three brothers' had weapons in hand aimed to the entrance to the kitchen. Kadaj positioned himself slightly ahead of his older brothers; Souba held before him, eyes set on the door. To no surprise to any, Sephiroth entered, his own long sword held out yet almost in a relaxed grip. His sly grin was back on those pale features as his eyes scanned the three before him.

"It's been a while."

Abruptly he was gone and Kadaj moved first, leaping up, Souba sweeping out and clashing with the long sword that had been aimed at his head. The two blades seemed to dance in the air above as the two fought, arms swinging with precise accuracy yet never cutting flesh. Kadaj slid back slightly as his feet returned to the sturdiness of the ground while Sephiroth pushed forward. An endless battle raged through the house as Kadaj and Sephiroth battled one on one while the other two were spectators to the fight. Yazoo drew up Velvet Nightmare, taking aim at Sephiroth and firing, his bullets pierced the flesh of Sephiroths' right arm. Sephiroth, in a sudden rage, knocked Kadaj off his feet, spinning to take his rage out on the middle child. Yazoo kept firing as Sephiroth spun his sword to deflect the bullets as he rapidly neared one of his failed clones. Loz moved up beside Yazoo and then he ran forward, surprising speed for his bulk yet he twisted from the arm swinging the deadly long blade, his own weapon connecting to the mans' stomach and electricity forced Sephiroth to be thrown back, crashing into the wall. Kadaj was up by now, Souba gripped fiercely in his hand.

"Do you think you can win?" Sephiroth chuckled, rising to his feet, his eyes swiftly scanning around the room to briefly meet the heated gaze of each clone. Each stood prepared for any approaching assault, breathing calmly yet their cat like eyes betrayed their emotions within them which he could naturally sense. The fear, the sense of anticipation, hate, yet a longing for freedom which Sephiroth had no intention of granting. And suddenly everything turned into chaos as the four men got caught up within the hurricane of their fight, blades swinging and gunshots firing and the house began to crumble under the abuse. Again they all separated, taking in air as their chests heaved from such fast paced action. Yazoo spun out of the way as part of the ceiling caved in, somehow weakened from deflected bullets or slash of a raised sword. The house was weakening but the fight continued in a seemingly endless fight for victory. Sephiroth seemed to be holding his own quite well and the younger silver haired men were surrounding him, eyes never leaving him.

Again, with such unstoppable speed Sephiroth was gone and behind Kadaj in an instant, catching the youngest off guard. The two brothers moved forward but Sephiroth swung his arm down, knocking Kadaj unconscious and catching him in his arms. His sword swung up, the long blade cutting the already crumbling roof and it finally collapsed. Dust rose and wood planks fell along with the furniture above. Yazoo and Loz fled from the house as the whole thing was crumbling and suddenly on fire, thanks to Sephiroth who was no where to be found. Yazoo and Loz stood, their breaths returning to normal, weapons slightly relaxed from their bruising grips. They knew Sephiroth was gone, there was no sign of him and as they circled the flaming house they found no traces of him either, only skid tracks from a bike, jerking in a 180 and speeding off in one direction, the tracks faded as it proceeded on hard grounds.

"Damn it." Yazoo muttered, returning Velvet Nightmare to its holder, turning to see Loz whose face screamed concern. His eyes turned slowly to see his younger brother and he tried to smile reassuringly but failed, deciding instead to put an angered expression on his face.

"We'll find him. Sephiroth has done enough to us…to you." Loz said, playing the role of the strong oldest brother that Yazoo usually did. Yazoo nodded, letting a silence fall between them. They found their two bikes which had been hidden a short way from the house. Gas tanks were full and they were working splendidly. The two brothers set out in the direction of the tracks though the tracks disappeared and they had to rely solely on their instincts and pure guesses. Their drove with as much speed as their bikes allowed, not wanting to be too far behind yet they knew they had lost Sephiroth and their brother. What in hells name was he going to do to Kadaj!

They stopped by at a small city, its nightlife thriving despite what depression the world was in. Everything was newly built, flashy lights came from store signs and people crowded the streets. Many young, around the ages of 16-32, all partying to the music booming from somewhere, and dancing to its rhythm. Yazoo shrugged, glancing at Loz who seemed fascinated by the half naked girls. "What is this place?"

"Some whore or party town." Yazoo said, voice void of emotion making Loz frown but he followed Yazoo as they slowly drove around the people who were beginning to loiter themselves onto the streets. They found a half decent hotel, parking their cars in the far side of the parking lot and getting two separate rooms. Yazoo knew Loz would be out there soon. Despite his easy ability to shed tears and act the role of the older brother, he was the one most into females and loved the chance to be near one let alone many. Yazoo had no interest. He preferred to curl up under his sheets, hugging his knees close and sleeping where only his cold and lonely dreams welcomed him. He liked being alone but liked being with Kadaj just as much. Loz…he could only tolerate him for so long and sure…he loved Loz as his older brother and as a figure to confide in but Loz had his differences and knew to leave Yazoo to do his own thing.

Yazoo…Yazoo was the elegant middle brother, older then Kadaj but younger then Loz. He was quiet, much like the wind…he was there and you knew it but didn't really say or see anything. Only directly, in the ear, would he speak, and directly in front of you when he was seen, with a sudden gust of either coolness or heat and that was Yazoo. Slowly he opened himself, his walls cracking to show the rays of his emotions, those that he had never shown until he fully understood them. Unlike Kadaj who was open and if anything flaunted his emotions and his body with such confidence that made Yazoo seem almost a ghost in his shadow yet he was powerful in the sense of his skills in battle and the self control. Loz was bulky and thick headed but honest and caring for his brothers and no one else besides Mother.

And here was Yazoo, curling within himself, falling into the darkness of his dreams were a cold reality swallowed him whole, showing him everything, reliving it, breathing it all in. Kadaj had been taken from him. Grasped before him and ripped away like a part of his soul. And yet Yazoo was relieved partially. He had never had anything taken away from him where he had had the power to prevent it. It was a new yet unwelcome thrill to rescue his brother. Kadaj was strong and stubborn and could take care of himself. He was the one most compatible to become Sephiroth, the strongest and most alive. Surely he would not die and Sephiroth would not kill him. Yazoo was sure that it would go against Sephiroths plan to anger then and make them act out against him. He was testing them and Yazoo would pass it with flying colours and tear Sephiroth to shreds, stomp on his corpse, and bath (not literally) in his blood.

He awoke early in the morning, not remembering when he fell asleep through the sounds filling the room from the party outside. But all was silent now and only wind pushed against his sealed window. Yazoo rose, the blanket falling off his naked body (yes...he slept in the nude. Why? Because he can…P) and entered the bathroom. It was small, the sink and toilet cramped in the corner while the shower filled the other corner, not too much room left for movement. Yazoo touched the large towel provided, finding it soft enough and clean enough, turning back to the mirror to glance at his own reflection. He looked tired, his face dust covered from the bike rides through the dirt covered roads, his hair limp and slightly dirt. Taking the comb provided, he rinsed it under boiling hot water from the tap, and then ran it through his hair, unknotting it and returning it to the simple stringy look but it was still limp and dirty. Angrily, for no real reason besides Kadajs' absence, he jabbed the metal comb into the bottom corner of the glass, the corner cracking and 5 large pieces broke off, falling into the sink.

The shower water was cold to numb his body, the soap from his hair guided by the fall of the water, fell down to the bottom making a soapy floor bellow his feet in the tub. A small but steady pattern of droplets of blood fell down to mix with the soapy water flowing into the drains. One of the larger shards was in Yazoos left hand, the sharpest edge stained red from the blood on Yazoos' right arm; one long line of sliced flesh ran up from his wrist almost to his elbow. He was almost numb so he barely felt it but the sight of his blood calmed him. He was alive and could feel it and see his life blood on his arm. He felt a need to do it…to cut himself although he had never done it before. It was a security of his life, to know he existed and that his blood flowed for Kadaj and he belonged to his little brother. It was his scar for the first time he had officially failed Kadaj, letting Kadaj be taken from him. It was a failure he knew he should be punished for. Kadaj was their leader. They needed to protect him and Sephiroth needed to be killed.

Yazoo left the cold shower, his body shaking and his lips blue. He quickly pulled out the first aid from under the sink and bandaged his arm tightly as the flow of blood lessened. He dried his body and returned to where his clothes were spread out over the backing of the chair in his hotel room. He dressed, and then went onto the small porch to look at the area he was in, the morning wind blowing his still wet long silver hair. The area was much larger than it had looked at such a late time in the evening when they had first arrived. There was barely anyone out and it was quiet except for an occasional call of some animal in the distance, voice echoed by the morning wind. Yazoo was there for a while, unsure of what he was looking for, of what they were going to do. His attention was diverted back to the room when he heard Loz call him as he entered.

"Na, Yazoo? Shall we find some place for breakfast or shall we leave?"

"I'm not going anywhere on an empty stomach." Yazoo stated and returned inside. He pulled his sleeve down fully so none of the white bandages showed and quickly grabbed his gloves and pulled them on. They paid the hotel keeper and found a bakery that gave them fresh bread and water which didn't cost that much. After breakfast, they returned to their motorbikes and departed, continuing their search for their leader and youngest brother, Kadaj.

And somewhere, not terribly far off, a cold wind blew through the broken glass of the window on a pale face, lifting the chin length silver strands to blow in the half lidded cat like eyes. Blood dripped down the curved back from cut flesh, bruised from what would seem like wounds from a whip, on the figure curled on the stone cold floor.

…

This chapter isn't as long but it's not the shortest. I hope you enjoyed it. Feedback is really appreciated. Thank you everyone for the great support and I hope this chapter pleased you.

**Darks Light**- Thank you for all your support and I'm glad you like my story. And I'm sorry for leaving you hanging on my cliffhangers. I hope it's not too bad.

**SolitaireAikanaro**-Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry about the errors (I also apologize to everyone else for them too). Thanks for pointing it out to me and yet I should be shot because I have yet to go back and fix them. -Cries- I'm so lame… I have no one to edit them so I spend a lot of time trying to fix it myself. My sister has done some but she doesn't have much time to go over it for me so she doesn't edit for me now.

I'll probably do more call outs in later chapters. Thanks again to those who've reviewed because I really appreciate it…it motivates me to continue. I actually have so many ideas for this fic so I hope it continues to please.

I'll stop babbling now so I can have time to get to the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay...I know it took some time but I got it done. I'm not really proud of this chapter but I didn't want to leave it till it was too later or anything. More sadism I guess in this chapter…

**Chapter 7**

Kadaj didn't bother to lift his head from the cold stone floor as he heard the solid door of the room he was trapped in slide open and heavy footsteps came up behind him. His body ached even though all he was doing was breathing. He heard that cruel laughter from the man standing behind him, towering over his small frame and laughing at the pitiful sight. Anger flooded through Kadajs' body, his form tensing, and his hands that were chained behind his back knotting into fists while he bit his bottom lip to stop himself from saying anything. He wouldn't give Sephiroth that satisfaction; he had already shown enough weakness. He'd endure this torment to the very end, waiting for his brothers to come to his aid like they always had or die waiting if the chance for escape never arose. He knew that in his state he would never win against the powerful being that crouched down and roughly grabbed his shoulder and pulled Kadaj onto his back, his weight pressing on the already tight chains, cutting his skin further.

"I'll break you, Kadaj. I'll break that arrogance and that pride which holds you together. Tell me your desires so I can crush them." Kadaj frowned at the forwardness of the way Sephiroth spoke. He refused to cave in, the power and strength emanating from him like a void sucking him in. He longed for that power for himself but that would never happen. Mother had chosen Sephiroth over him and Sephiroth was the one with the power now but Kadaj longed to change that. He just wasn't prepared enough though it could be possible.

Sephiroth grabbed Kadaj roughly by his shoulders, pushing him down. Kadaj yelped as his hands were crushed beneath him against the cold floor, his back arching up but Sephiroth leaned forward so his knee pressed down on Kadaj's stomach to keep him down. Kadaj abruptly twisted, catching Sephiroth off guard. Kadaj hadn't truly fought back because when he first awoke, he had already been beaten and his body was weaker but now he had some strength, though not much, to fight back with. His legs came up, one knocking against Sephiroths' head while the other hit his shoulder. Sephiroth made an attempt to catch his legs but got kicked instead. Kadaj swung his legs up then down, propelling himself into a crouching position. Sephiroth grabbed his sword, his face contorted in anger and he swung. Kadaj easily dodged though his legs felt weak beneath him. He stumbled and the blade cut a long gash up the center of his chest, fresh blood slowly dripping out of the cut flesh. Again the blade swooped down towards the young clone but this time Kadaj twisted around and the blade cut the binds on his hands with a loud snapping noise. Kadaj spun, narrowly avoiding the next blow and lunged at the man but Sephiroths' knee came up and knocking the wind out of Kadaj as it hit hard into his stomach. Kadaj crumpled to ground, gasping for air but he wouldn't give up, his pride wouldn't let him and again he rose and Sephiroth laughed in amusement.

"Don't laugh at me. Will you laugh when you're dead!" Kadaj snarled as he charged forward in another attempt to get close enough to cause damage and this time Sephiroth merely took a step aside and caught Kadaj around the waist with one strong arm when Kadaj tried to stop his momentum and the blade came up to rest against Kadajs' neck. Kadaj sighed, letting his body go limp suddenly. Sephiroth seemed to stiffen, unsure of what just happened. He knew Kadaj was awake and well aware that he still had a chance to fight back but why did he just let himself go limp? Sephiroth threw Kadaj to the ground then as Kadaj abruptly rose, pushing off the ground he got past Sephiroth, and out the door though his side got gashed when he slipped by the taller male. He didn't plan on escaping because he wouldn't last long in his condition. He only planned on buying time while his brothers came for him. He could feel it in his bones and as much as he longed for rescue, he longed to frustrate the hell out of Sephiroth and it seemed to be working. Kadaj slipped over the railing, falling to the floor below and quickly darted down the hall and into the next doorway. The room was just as gloomy as the rest of the house and Kadaj made a note to burn it when he had the chance. He crouched down behind the couch as he heard heavy footsteps approaching the room. Kadaj lay on his stomach, looking below the couch as he saw Sephiroth walk by, unnoticing the slight gap that Kadaj had created when moving the couch for his body to fit.

Sephiroth paused, remaining silent, listening, before leaving the room. Slowly Kadaj released the breath he barely knew he had been holding but remained where he was. He continued to listen to the footsteps until they faded away. Kadaj slowly slipped around the couch and maneuvered over to the fireplace where he quickly turned it one (gas fireplace). The fire came ablaze, the wood sparking and smoke rising out of the large chimney. Quickly he darted out of the room, and found the kitchen. He body ached in protest to his sudden movements, his skin stretching and tearing at the flesh that was trying to heal. He dug through the drawers, not trying to conceal his location anymore and suddenly a fist slammed down on his shoulder making him topple sideways. But he already had what he had wanted. A long bladed knife was held tight in his grip and as he fell he swung it backwards, cutting Sephiroths' leg. Kadaj rolled against Sephiroths' legs, one arm wrapping around both legs and pulling tight enough to cause the tall man to loose balance. Sephiroth fell backwards and Kadaj was kicked off in the process, back slamming against the wall from the force of the kick.

Sephiroth rose as did Kadaj and the two glared at the other before their attention was averted to the sudden onslaught of gunfire. Sephiroth twisted away, dropping behind the counter while Kadaj was able to remain in position due to the shots not being aimed at him. Yazoo and Loz stood at the entrance to the kitchen on the far side, each holding a gun directed at Sephiroth.

"About time." Kadaj snarled as he hurried over to them. Yazoos' eyes turned and looked at Kadaj skeptically, glancing over his beating exposed skin and the red of dried blood and from the reopened cuts caused by the treatment Kadaj put his body through when escaping the room he'd been held captive in.

Yazoo shrugged with a little 'humph' and turned his attention away from his younger brother. Loz shot forward and blasted the counter where Sephiroth had disappeared behind and through the dust and rubble Sephiroth rose out, his sword somehow coming between the two eldest silver haired men and gashing Loz across the stomach before Loz had the chance to shield himself. Sephiroth backed off, however, when Yazoos' gun took up firing again. Loz turned, almost knocking himself back into the cupboards.

"Go get your Souba. We'll hold off Sephiroth until then."

"Yeah, just great." Kadaj murmured before darting off, doubting that they'd be able to do so for long without caving in the old house. He ran up the stares, wincing at his bones ached and protested when he lifted them. He'd been beaten too roughly to ask so much of his weakened body. "Just great…I'd love to get my sword…if only I knew where it was."

Pouting, he went down the hall and entered the first room. A quick, yet somewhat thorough look and he was out and on to the next room. The sounds from bellow kept him moving as he knew that they were probably struggling against Sephiroths' strength and experience over them and he craved to fight along side his brothers and kill Sephiroth, the man who's caused them so much pain unnecessarily…well, not in Sephiroths' mind since it was for his pleasure. The fourth room Kadaj entered was partially empty except for the bed, the mirror and his sword that was on the only chair. Kadaj grinned and quickly went to it, picking it up and holding it like a lost item that he'd never thought he'd ever loose. He quickly left the room, hurrying down the stairs, Souba draw and held out before him.

It didn't take long to run into the fighters as they were practically moving everywhere throughout the place and destroying anything and everything to come across their paths. They all looked horribly exhausted, even Sephiroth seemed to be wearing down. It gave Kadaj a sort of relief feeling and suddenly he was in the fight again, sword swooping forward to catch Sephiroth off guard and the man's arm was gashed lengthily due to his inability to avoid the blow. Kadaj felt a fluttery feeling bubbling within his stomach and spreading like hot fire through out his body. They were so close…

Abruptly Sephiroth retreated, a grin on his face as he did so, causing the three others to pause slightly. Before Kadaj and Loz moved Yazoo shouted for them to stop.

"Let him go. We can barely move as it is and it wouldn't do us much good." Yazoo said, leaning heavily against the wall as Kadaj realized how badly his legs were gashed and how his body was trembling. Kadaj looked down at himself as well, seeing his cut open chest, bruising from the beatings Sephiroth made him endure and how frail he actually felt. Abruptly his legs gave way and he crumpled to the ground. He braced himself with his arms, head fallen forward while he gasped for air. He felt Loz and Yazoo both on either side of him, asking questions that kept getting fainter in his ears as he began to see double and soon nothing at all.

---

"_I don't know if we can keep this up. It's like no matter how hard we try, the best we can do is make a draw, if you can call it that." _Yazoo said his voice distant yet surprisingly clear.

"_I feel as if we've gained nothing…"_

"_But that's not true. We were so close yesterday." _Loz said, voice trying to sound certain on convincing. A small little noise came from Yazoo and it was silent again. Kadaj wondered where they were but feeling a slight breeze cross over his face he knew they were outside. He began to take in what he could feel. He was laying on a layer or two of sleeping bags and though they were soft he could feel a hardness beneath them that was the ground. A third blanket was over his body, stopping just as it reached his shoulders. He felt heat, sunlight, on his face but as comfortable as it was on his skin he still ached. He tried to open his eyes but they were too heavy and all he could do was listen. But it didn't last long because he fell into darkness again once the throbbing in his head took over.

----

He awoke next when he felt himself being lifted into a sitting position. He managed to open his eyes though they were still heavy. He recognized the firm grip holding him by the shoulders and knew Loz held him up. He saw Yazoo come in front of him and he knelt down, their first aid in his hands. He smiled softly as he noticed his younger brother was awake. He reached one hand up and lightly ran his fingers over Kadaj's soft cheek. "Hey, glad you're awake. We're just changing your bandages."

Kadaj nodded though he felt dizzy at the motion. He took a deep breath, liking the feel of the cool air in his lungs, and spoke, "Wh-where are we? Wh-what's…?"

"Quiet, it's not good for you to strain yourself." Loz said from behind and Kadaj felt the gentle squeeze of Loz' hand's on his shoulders. Yazoo leaned forward, arms coming around him and he began undoing the bandages. Kadaj winced as he felt the fabric pulling off and he looked down to see how his wounds were healing. Most were going away due to their abnormal abilities to heal faster on their own but his bruises were just as dark and sensitive.

"You had a fever and were out for a few days. We were worried that if we kept near that place that you wouldn't get better and Sephiroth would return and you'd be defenseless. It was also too cold in that place. We're sorry but we had to keep moving and your condition didn't start getting better until a few days ago." Yazoo said, his voice low and slightly more emotional then he probably intended.

"What about…you two?" Yazoo looked up and smiled.

"We're fine. Loz wasn't as bad as you or I so he took care of us both since I could barely walk. We only stayed at that cold place for about 6 hours so I could take care of my legs and Loz could clean up and do some initial bandaging. We moved out then, careful with you being so badly injured."

"I wasn't that bad." Kadaj said, feeling irritated at how they made him appear so weak. He felt strong enough now and attempted to push Loz' hands away but immediately regretted it. Yazoo scowled and leaned close so his face was almost too close for comfort to Kadajs'.

"Stop being so stubborn. You are not strong enough on your own yet so let us take care of you."

"I am not a child!" Kadaj hissed but let himself be pushed slightly forward so Yazoo could bandage him again after applying some ointment that stung like hell. Once that was done Kadaj leaned back against Loz before Loz could move and looked up at their eldest brother. "Stay here, you're comfortable."

Loz rolled his eyes but didn't move. Yazoo returned the kit to their bikes, the only two they had, before coming back to sit with his brothers. "Tell me about my condition."

Yazoo looked up, watching Kadaj as the youngest waited for an answer. Sighing Yazoo nodded and gave a full report. Kadaj scowled. Due to his imprisonment in such a cold and damp place he had already caught the fever but it was in its mild stages and probably due to the pain inflicted on his body, was unaware of it until he stopped worrying. When Sephiroth retreated off to whereabouts unknown, Kadaj relaxed and it was at that moment that his body became completely undertaken by what it was fighting off and he lost complete consciousness for about a week. At some points his body would go into small spasms and get incredibly cold so they had to constantly stop traveling so Kadaj would not fall off the bike from his spot in front of Yazoo or Loz, depending on who he was riding with. At all times he was wrapped in a thick blanket, despite the awkwardness of riding with it. Yazoo and Loz had gotten better meanwhile, only lasting wounds being bruises and the deepest cuts that were now almost gone due to the special ointment that they used when out of Healing potions and such.

Food was bought with the remains of what money they had when they came across other travelers who were willing to sell some food to them and they came across only one town but there was no room for them to spend a night there so they were forced to move on. Kadaj apparently had troubles accepting the food in his system but finally managed to keep a few things down that weren't so heavy. Kadaj took notice of how thin his body had gotten and scowled.

"You guys are horrible." He remarked, hands running down his bandaged torso and not feeling too much besides a slight hunger and a small ache in his stiffened joints.

"We did our best!" Loz wined behind him and Kadaj simply shrugged as if he didn't care but then he couldn't do anything about it.

"Hopefully you can eat something now, right?" Yazoo suggested as he fetched a small bag from their bikes and tossed it into Kadaj's lap. Kadaj took it, opened it up and brought out the hand size bun and orange along with a small bottle of water. Kadaj glared at Yazoo and the guy just shrugged.

"All we have. A small city is about a 2 hours ride in that direction so we'll go in about 15 minutes." Yazoo said, pointing to his left before flopping on his stomach to rest his head on his arms. Loz shifted then relaxed again, leaning back on his arms while Kadaj ate, glad to be able to be awake and capable of doing something himself again.

"What about Sephiroth?" Kadaj said.

"Don't speak with your mouth full." Yazoo said, turning his head so he didn't have to look at his brothers. "Haven't seen him nor heard about anything that could involve him. He's probably recuperating somewhere and devising some evil and cruel plot involving little pink bunnies and Kadaj as a female.

"Hah ha!" Kadaj snapped sarcastically before finishing off the water and crumpling up the now empty bag in his hands. He made an attempt to kick at Yazoo but the blanket tangled at his feet and the best he did was hitting Yazoo was a corner of the blanket. Yazoo's head shot up and he glared at Kadaj but then suddenly he grinned. He crawled over to Kadaj, picking up the blanket and wrapped it around the teenagers head. Kadaj panicked but as soon as he got the blanket off Yazoo was already up and picking up whatever was theirs and returning it to their bikes. Loz shifted again before getting up and helping Kadaj. Kadaj was still too weak to do much more then stand on the spot as his head felt light and he easily lost balance when he attempted to walk.

He cursed as he stood there, waiting for his brothers to finish cleaning up before Yazoo helped Kadaj over to his bike and helped Kadaj get onto the seat without falling off. Yazoo couldn't help but laugh as Kadaj cursed his weakness and then fell off but Yazoo caught him before he hit the dirt.

"You'll feel better when you get more food in you and get a proper sleep in an actual bed." Yazoo said while Loz geared up his bike following Yazoo as they departed for the city.

------------

Okay I think that's it and I'll leave it from there since after posting it I found more mistakes in a matter of 10 seconds and had to reload it 3 times . I'll attempt to leave Sephiroth out of the next chapter or so because I'm tired (Yawns) and this chapter was painful.

I thank all those who've reviewed and all those that have just read this.

**finalfantasyswordsman77**- Thank you for your reviews and here's another update with more cruelness.

**Pikan- **Not a cliff hanger this time. Thanks for the review and I'm sorry to you and everyone else that this update took so long.

**Velvet Nightmare and Souba**- Please don't die. Thanks for the review.

**Uchihablood-** Thank you and I hope to finish the next chapter for everyone in less time than it took me to update this chapter.

**Arcwoshipper-** I do plan on adding another lemon in but not sure when it'll be next…Maybe next chapter…maybe not…dunno. Thanks for the review.

**The Vampire Sephy-**I'm glad you liked it.

Okay I'm so tired and I'll do more thanks and call outs next chapter because if I keep this up then I'll never update so here you go…


	8. Chapter 8

Oohh….another hard chapter for me…I feel so deprived of sleep but I had to get this done…I decided to go back to my sadistic side and add a bit of torture or something close to it in this chapter. I seem to like making this fic all about torture and what not so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 8**

Yazoo woke to the splashing of rain hitting the window. Slowly, he sat up, lazily brushing aside his bangs from his eyes as he adjusted to the darkness of the hotel room. It had been 3 days since they had arrived in the city. Kadaj had healed rather fast though he still complained about his body aching, and that he partially had to limp because he had pulled something in his right leg. Loz had been quite distant with them, not talking as much as he usually did, and kept relatively calm and to himself. It seemed as if he had abruptly grown up from his cry baby like personality. Either way, Yazoo was slightly worried for him but wouldn't approach.

Yazoo shivered as he slipped out from the warmth of his blanket and padded over to the bathroom. Once done, he went back to his bed only to be stopped by a hand roughly catching him around the stomach and another pressing to his neck. At first he panicked but an all too familiar voice whispered into his ear and Yazoo immediately became irritated.

"Fuck off, Kadaj. It's too early to play fight or train."

"I don't care. I never said I wanted to fight with you." Kadaj suddenly ground his hips against Yazoo's ass, one leg slipping between Yazoos'. Yazoo suddenly became aware of his brothers intent. Abruptly Yazoo was pushed face first into the mattress while his hands were wrestled behind his back and tied with something that felt like rope. After a moment, Yazoo managed to get his face out of the mattress and turn to the side, sucking in air.

"Damn it, Kadaj. Get off of me. I don't want to do that right now. Loz is still asleep and you aren't healed and I'm still sore."

"Exactly, Loz _is asleep_ and if you're quite you won't wake the log up. He's not a light sleeper, you're plenty aware of that. I'm healed enough and I doubt you're that sore." Kadaj said, voice barely about a whisper, as he flipped Yazoo onto his back and straddled his older brothers' hips. Yazoo growled and bucked suddenly, causing Kadaj to loose balance. He quickly repeated the action and Kadaj was knocked over onto the floor with a loud thud. Yazoo heard his brother grumbling and swearing as he sat up. Yazoo kicked his legs over the other side of the bed and stood up. He tugged at his bonds but Kadaj had done well to keep his hands restricted.

Yazoo hissed, "Untie me, little brother. I refuse to play with you. We can play all we want when this little game with Sephiroth is complete, but not _now._"

"Game? I would not call it a game." Kadaj snarled back, suddenly angry. "If I'm going to die before this 'game' is done then how can I play with you?"

"I don't know, but you're just being a horny little kid. Why don't you just touch yourself? Satisfy yourself with your own hands and with out my help."

"Gods, you're so…gah!" Kadaj threw his hands in the air in an exasperated gesture. He stomped over to Yazoo and untied him, the whole time biting his bottom lip as he pouted. Yazoo rubbed his wrists eyes darting up occasionally to look at his brother then ignored him, going into his own thoughts. He knew Kadaj was young and still going through his stages of puberty but sometimes Yazoo just wanted to be left alone. He still hadn't recovered fully from their encounters with Sephiroth, and he was feeling the toll on his mind and body.

Before this whole ordeal with Sephiroth, Kadaj had been much more in control of his own needs, despite the little implications through their training sessions. Suddenly the rope was around his neck and he was pulled to the ground. He thrashed but the weight shifted on him and sat on the dip in his lower back. "Cut it out Kadaj."

He heard a cruel laughter emit from his siblings mouth, much like he would in the time before Sephiroth had appeared before them. "Come on Yazoo. We use to do things like this all the time. You're changing way too much."

"I… don't …care." Yazoo snarled, voice low and breathless. He shifted beneath his brothers' weight, trying to make the pressure on his back ease a little. He felt a tight squeeze in his sides as Kadaj pressed his knees into Yazoo, making the older brother hiss. "I'll wake Loz up."

"No you won't." Kadaj said with confidence. What made him so sure that Yazoo wouldn't just scream out? Although the idea wasn't appealing to Yazoo in the slightest since he'd rather just be quiet and left alone but that wasn't really an option at the moment. Yazoo felt the roughness of the rope cutting his neck, and he was sure he was bleeding a bit. Air was tight and his breaths came in quick gasps, whimpering when Kadaj would shift the rope, scraping it over his skin. He glanced through partially clouded and half lidded eyes for Velvet Nightmare, but it was still on the night stand beside his bed and he couldn't get to it. He looked around on the floor, over the wooden planks and under the bed, for anything in his reach that he could use as a weapon against his leader. But all he could see was darkness and dust, and occasional fly or a chip in the wooden floor but nothing of any use. Sure, he could probably get hold of one of the fly corpses and squish it somewhere on Kadaj but that would only succeed in raising his siblings' bad temper and probably for him to loose what little air he could get now.

"Kadaj…stop this…" Yazoo grunted, swinging his elbow back, hitting it against Kadajs' thigh. The boy scowled, rocking his hips down into Yazoo. Yazoo coughed, gasping for air and getting a larger mouth full of dust which he tried to cough back out of his hurting lungs. He tried to yank his other arm out from under Kadaj's leg but a jolt of pain caused him to stop and he lay quite still.

Kadaj leaned down, lips brushing against his brothers' ear, tongue tracing it. "I want to play with you Yazoo." He heard a snort from his brother and he roughly grabbed a handful of long silver hair and tugged Yazoos' head back up. "You don't think I'd do with you as I please?"

"It's…not that…"Yazoo sputtered, eyes wide and full of pain. He currently wished that somehow he could kill his brother that instant, and stop his madness. He was becoming just like Sephiroth…

"You just…seem...so much ...like …_him._"

'"_Like him'?" _Kadaj snarled, the rope loosening a bit. "Do you mean Sephiroth?"

"Yes…" Yazoo knew he ignited a hotter flame within his brother then, getting the effect he didn't desire. He had hoped Kadaj would find that though repulsive and release him but Kadaj took more offense and became brutal. Kadaj slammed Yazoos' head down, dazing the man. He tugged his hair, scratched down his neck, slammed his fists onto his shoulders, tightened the rope and yanking Yazoos' head back up roughly. He bit his brothers' neck, blood oozing out of the small wound and onto the ground beneath him. Yazoo cried out, but it was quiet and low, barely audible as he slowly was loosing consciousness as the lack of air flow and the large waves of pain that consumed him, pushing him into the darkness until he felt nothing any more.

Kadaj released his brother, eyes glaring down at the still form. He felt angry but a small tinge of satisfaction as he looked upon the wound he had inflicted on Yazoo's neck. He leaned closer, getting a better look at the gashed flesh and how each pearl of blood left a red trail as it descended. Kadaj pressed his lips to it, tongue coming to lap at it and taste the metallic blood. He didn't find it repulsive tasting but he didn't want to make it a habit to suck blood either. He pulled back, licking his lips then stood, pulling the rope away from the still form of his sibling. He put the rope on the end of the bed and returned to Yazoo's side, bending down and tracing Yazoo's face with his fingertips. He observed his breathing, noting it was fast but calming down but his body was in bad shape. He was bleeding from each spot Kadaj had scratched him and his flesh was already bruising. Kadaj scowled, realizing he had injured his brothers' face when he didn't want to. He cursed himself for not having better self control. He never really had. He was unpredictable and his mood swings were instantaneous. Sometimes he lost himself in them, unable to stop himself from acting out. He had to admit though… he had gotten better because they didn't happen as often as they use to.

He left the place briefly and returned once he had stolen a healing potion which he used on Yazoo. He watched as the wounds dematerialized on his flesh, returning to the smooth and unmarred skin that he had always had. Kadaj smiled, hooking one arm under Yazoo's knees while the other wrapped around his shoulders. He lifted Yazoo back onto the bed and slipped in beside him. He wrapped his arms around Yazoo, nuzzling his face into the crook of his neck and whispering an apology although Yazoo probably couldn't hear him and he doubt Yazoo would forgive him…at least not yet.

Yazoo awoke, groggily opening his eyes. He sighed contentedly into the warmth around him but abruptly stiffened as he recalled what had happened. He looked down to see a pair of arms wrapped around him and hot breath blowing gently against the back of his neck, lifting some of his hair. By just looking at the slim arms he knew it was the spoiled brat. He growled, shoving the arms off him and slid out of bed. He heard a small grumble as Kadaj woke, sitting up to meet the hot glare of Yazoo's cat-like eyes. Kadaj blushed slightly under the gaze and slid out of the bed, walking over to his brother who backed up.

"Don't trust me?"

"No, I don't, Kadaj." Kadaj pouted at that but accepted it. They both turned as Loz stirred, grumbled and scratched his hip before shoving his face back into the pillow to sleep some more. "Please, give me some space."

"I'm barely close to you!"

"I don't mean like this Kadaj." Yazoo waved the space in between them to help explain. "I mean just leave me alone, let me think and stop pushing me for sex. You still might be a horny teen but I can't put up with it right now."

"Fuck you." Kadaj swore, lips turning down in a pout as he crossed his arms. He turned and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him with such force it bounced back and Yazoo heard his sibling curse again while shutting the door properly.

"Yazoo…?" Loz's tired voice met Yazoo's ears and the young man turned to see his older brother sitting up, stretching his arms in the air as he yawned before letting them flop back down onto the bed at his sides.

"It's alright Loz. He's just sulking." Yazoo said, his voice neutral and his face matching his tone. Yazoo dragged his fingers through his messy hair, meeting a few knots on the way. He sat down and started to carefully unknot his hair while he heard Loz get up and grab his clothes from the chair and dressing once again. Once he heard the familiar sound of Loz's zipper being dragged up he glanced over at him.

"Can we leave this place?"

"Why?"

"We won't be able to afford it much longer…I'd like to go to some place where we can train again and get stronger…so we can defeat Sephiroth."

"True…I'd like that but it all comes down to Kadaj."

"I know that." Yazoo said as he looked back at the closed door, hearing the sound of the shower running. Yazoo sighed before getting up. "I'm going out."

"Where to?"

"Does it matter?"

"Yes, it does. What if something happens?"

"You'll just have to trust that nothing does." Yazoo walked out before Loz could protest any further. He wanted some freedom which was quickly being restricted from him. He felt like walls were being built around him and that he was being completely blocked off. He strolled through the streets, avoiding people and just simply window gazing. Nothing caught his interest and he had no real interest in buying anything with his non existent money. Yazoo paused as he felt a large hand clamp gently on his shoulder. He turned and felt his body ice over. The one person he didn't expect to see so soon stood only a few inches away, a cold sneer on his pale face. Yazoo almost whimpered but held it back, swallowing deeply, turning his face to be near impassive as anger swelled with in him and probably visible in his eyes. Yazoo swatted the hand off of his shoulder, taking a step back to put a small distance and breathing space between the two of them. Sephiroth chuckled, walking almost past Yazoo before he wrapped his arms around Yazoo's neck and turning him so he walked beside him with his arm over Yazoo's shoulders.

Yazoo growled but Sephiroth didn't change. He spoke, his voice cold and calm, "You insist on fighting me when you all belong to me. I'm insulted that you don't want to destroy this world but what hurts me the most is that you were making love to your brother."

"I figured that's the original reason…"Yazoo muttered and he felt Sephiroth tighten his grip on his shoulder. Yazoo hissed at the slight pain and tried to shake off Sephiroth's grip but got no where.

"Why don't you cease this pointless game of cat and mouse? I find it amusing and all but I have no need of it. I'd rather just take you."

Yazoo frowned, glancing up at the man. "Take us?"

"Yes, take you." Sephiroth suddenly pushed Yazoo down an alley that they were about to pass. Yazoo stumbled, turning as he tried to catch his balance but once again Sephiroth pushed him with enough force and Yazoo hit the ground, his elbows scraping over rough cement and chest smacking hard enough to knock the air from his lungs. Yazoo groaned, pushing himself up but a heavy boot slammed down on the curve of his back making him meet the dirt again. Yazoo grunted, turning his head to look back at the long silver haired man.

"What the fuck….get off me." He snarled angrily, trying to shift his body. The heel of the boot dug in further and Yazoo arched against the ground. It hurt like hell and he made to swing his arm back but Sephiroth reached down and caught his wrist, pulling it back. Yazoo cried out, trying to pull free but Sephiroth wasn't being lenient with him. Sephiroth pulled back a bit further and the man bellow him squirmed, feeling as if his arm was about to be torn off. Sephiroth released Yazoo's arm, removing his foot from his back and bent down beside the pained man. He grabbed a handful of Yazoo's hair and tugged his face close.

"I'll tell you something…I don't like being told what to do, so don't do it. I don't like being betrayed but you've already done that. I don't like weaklings but all three of you are…I will make you all submit to me…especially you, Yazoo. I'll make you mine."

"Fuck you." Yazoo spat, not caring that it'd piss off the already angered male that had a vice like grip in his hair. Said grip tightened and Sephiroth moved closer so his lips were practically touching with Yazoo's.

"You put yourself through so much for so little, Yazoo. I'm beginning to get the impression that you're a masochist. Let's say we make a deal. I'll leave you three alone for a year. You can do what ever you like but you must get stronger. In exactly one year from today I'll meet you in the forgotten city or your little 'hideout' by sunset. We can fight and if I defeat at least two out of the three of you…then you all belong to me. If I loose I shall disappear from your lives and live somewhere on my own."

"You lie."

"No I don't. I shall keep my word."

"Then what about your plan to…"

"I shall forget it."

"I doubt something like that can be…so easily forgotten."

"You're probably right but it doesn't matter. I'm confident that I shall have you three." And with those last words Sephiroth slammed Yazoo's head to the ground, knocking the man out cold.

_**Chapter end**_

Isn't that wonderful? I actually finished it! (Woot)

I'm sorry it took so long but I've been busy…I've had a nice idea for another fic which is what I've been working on but have been too lazy to post since…I got lazy…I probably need to find a BETA to edit it and what not…I go over it many times but I'm sure I missed something. Ahh well…I don't think I'll do shout outs to individuals this chapter…I want to post it. But thanks to those who review…I really appreciate it because I know someone likes it. And yes…I have plenty of ideas left for this fic…I just gave myself some year space to work with…though I won't describe each and every day because it'd take too long…and I'm rambling again so I apologize and start the next chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay…maybe I lied…I didn't start right away. Sorry it took so long but I've been having troubles with my computer and had to send it back to the store for repairs, etc. Still not really fixed but whatever…Sorry for any mistakes…I'll check back in a bit for anything obvious. I've edited but I can't really find anything, maybe because I'm tired and I feel sick but I wanted to get this posted. Sorry for any mistakes XD.

WARNING- Another lemon XD; I hope you like it. These chapters might be a bit slowed down but I'll try to add more into them. I've just haven't had time to think on this story so I couldn't get the chance to write and update. Sorry.

Please tell me if you like it. Any ideas are well appreciated, even for chapters' way in the future, depending on how things go and how many are interested.

**Chapter 9**

By the time Kadaj came back into the room clean and refreshed Yazoo was gone. His eyes fell to his eldest brother who stood by the window. With a sigh Loz turned around and gave a weak smile to his youngest sibling.

"Where's Yazoo?" Kadaj inquired as if he really didn't care. A shrug was his only response as Loz walked up to him. "You don't know?" Kadaj said, his voice holding an icy edge to it that made Loz flinch.

"He didn't tell me." Loz snapped, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Great." Kadaj sighed and gathered up his things, fixing up the beds and making Loz help. By the time they were done cleaning the room Yazoo was still not back. Kadaj seemingly was getting more irritated while Loz would rather be in any other place then with Kadaj. "We're leaving Loz."

"What about Yazoo?"

"We'll find him." Kadaj retorted as he left the room, into the main hall. Loz followed, remaining quiet until they were seated on their bikes. Loz gasped, catching Kadaj's attention. Kadaj opened his mouth to inquire but stopped and looked in the direction that Loz's eyes were glued to. Walking up to them was Yazoo. He looked like a mess. His usual silky looking silver hair was tangled and messy and the side of his forehead was bruised. His clothes were dirty and his breathing wasn't steady as it should be. In an instant both brothers were at Yazoo's side, helping him to his bike. They sat him down on the seat and inquired what had happened while he was out. Yazoo remained silent, his gaze cast down at the earth beneath them. No matter how many times they insisted he tell them, he remained silent. It looked as if he was going to break if he spoke and Loz stopped Kadaj from asking Yazoo anything more.

"Leave him be. He's not ready to tell us. Let's get him cleaned up."

XXX

It had been two weeks since they had arrived at the fair size city. They didn't know its name, nor did they care. Loz worked to bring in the main income for their apartment while his two younger siblings worked at odd jobs to bring in extra. Their spare time was devoted to training, mostly until they couldn't move the following day. Yazoo had explained as much as he himself understood. None of them really liked how their situation looked but it was better then their life at the Lab where they controlled nothing. But they feared that if they lost to Sephiroth then their lives would be caged to his will. None of them wished for such a fate. It was a life behind bars with leashes controlled by a man that they were created to serve. They denied this. They wanted something more; something that they could call a life. They wanted a life where they could enjoy themselves and not have to worry about finding someone or serving someone. They no longer cared about Mother. She was someone who only cared so Sephiroth and the restruction of the planet. She didn't care what happened to them. Kadaj didn't hear her anymore. He had stopped hearing he a long while ago and he was grateful to have his thoughts to himself.

The day was dark, thick clouds coating the sky and rain pouring down, drenching the two brothers. Loz was working at the factory, lifting things that went beyond heavy that most would use a machine to lift. Loz would do the lifting himself, strengthening his muscles and getting better at it. He'd be allowed to bring back odd items that Loz would use for training, still independent when he trained. Yazoo and Kadaj still trained together, learning each others moves, testing the others limits. Today was one of the more fun days. The rain and fog made things more difficult, made them strain to hear each others movements and sense each others presence.

Kadaj weaved between the trees, seeking out his sibling. It had been five minutes since their last encounter and he had received a gash up his thigh from Yazoo's gun blade. Velvet Nightmare had been rebuilt for him, the blade piece sharper and a tad longer as well. A few other things had been altered within it, making it a little bit heavier but Yazoo adjusted, practicing often enough that the weight became unnoticeable the more he picked it up and trained with it. Kadaj noticed that they had all been improving but was dissatisfied with their progress. Sephiroth would probably be training too. He wouldn't throw away his challenge by letting only them get stronger. He'd seek his victory and he'd have them as his puppets.

Kadaj paused, pressing his back to a large tree and closed his eyes. He focused on the sounds surrounding him, listening to each sign of movement, trying to pick out which sound was caused by his beloved sibling. Yazoo had always been better at stealth so Kadaj was trying to pick up on his brothers' skills. He wasn't positive about the sounds he was hearing but one stood out to him. His instincts told him to act on it so he let his body fly. He darted forward, swinging out Souba and slicing through the left tree. Yazoo shot out from the other side, spinning around and firing at his leader. Kadaj deflected the shots, spinning Souba skillfully. Yazoo closed the gap between them, bending back to miss the blow Kadaj dealt, swinging his leg up to meet with the center of his brothers' chest. Kadaj flipped back, gasping softly but caught his footing. He brought Souba down in time to stop Velvet Nightmare from slashing his shoulder, both weapons pressing to get past the opposing weapon.

Yazoo smirked, pressing in closer. "This is fun. You're getting better."

"You are too." Kadaj said, pushing hard enough to make Yazoo take a step back before breaking away. Both brothers' stood, watching each other carefully and panting. The rain weighed down their clothing and the mud slackened their footing but they still managed. Yazoo dropped his arms to his side, sighing softly. "I think that's enough for today Kadaj. It's only getting worse out here and I still have to start dinner so it's ready by the time Loz returns home."

"Excuses…" Kadaj pouted but sheathed Souba nonetheless. Yazoo chuckled, putting Velvet Nightmare back in its holder and walking over to his brother. Yazoo patted Kadaj's shoulder as he walked past, heading back home.

Kadaj bit his bottom lip and grabbed Yazoo's arm. Yazoo frowned as he was forced to stop. "What is it Kadaj?" He said as he turned around to face the younger man. Kadaj leaned forward, pressing his lips to Yazoo's. Yazoo gasped in surprise and Kadaj's tongue slipped into his mouth, coaxing his tongue to play with his. Yazoo let his eyes slip shut and returned the kiss, pressing their tongues together and moaning softly. The kiss ended when their lungs felt ready to burst, so the two pulled away, panting softly against the others moistened lips.

Kadaj smirked and left Yazoo standing there slightly confused as he went back to where they were staying. Yazoo caught up, saying nothing. Before they went back inside they shared another brief kiss, far too short for their liking but neither complained.

XXX

Yazoo shifted on his bed, unable to fall asleep which seemed to be his problem for the past week. His body felt slightly drained but he couldn't fall asleep. He'd be lucky if he was gifted for 4 hours of sleep. He didn't know what was causing him to be so sleep deprived but he was trying to wear himself out so he'd be too drained to stay awake. He sat up, stretching his body then relaxed. He glanced over to the other bed in the room he shared with Kadaj. Said brother had no problems sleeping at all, snuggled in his blankets, breathing softly. Yazoo smiled, glad that his brother was in such ease.

Quietly Yazoo slipped out of bed and pulled on a pair of pants. He grabbed his Velvet Nightmare and headed outside. Due to the failure of falling asleep he decided to train. His body felt lacking of something but regardless he'd still push himself to do better. He went to the forest, running through unrecognizable paths, maneuvering around trees and bushes, killing little night creatures that crossed his path. It wasn't satisfactory killing such useless things but he didn't feel up to searching for worthless humans to slaughter. He didn't feel like drawing unwanted attention.

A movement to his left caught his attention. Spinning on his heels he aimed Velvet Nightmare and gave one shot. He heard a scowl and his older brother stepped out.

"Loz…?" Yazoo frowned, lowering the offending weapon and walked up to his sibling. Loz looked tired but alert enough that he could still understand and remember this in the morning.

"Why the hell are you up?"

"I couldn't sleep." Yazoo responded defensively. He wasn't lying. Loz frowned.

"Is there something bothering you?" Always the one to worry…

"No, not really. I just can't seem to sleep so I thought I should _do_ something that could help wear me out."

Loz sighed and crossed his arms over his chest; leaning is weight against the bulk of the tree behind him. A cool breeze swept across the forest, rustling branches and leaves, messing up the two men's' silver hair. Yazoo swiped his hair out of his face where Loz did nothing as his short hair didn't bother him. Yazoo sighed and sat down, stretching out his legs, uncaring if he dirtied his pants. He heard Loz shift and sigh heavily.

"There must be something bothering you. You haven't been sleeping lately."

"You could tell…?" Yazoo said, glancing up at his brother, keeping his face with a neutral expression though his eyes probably showed his slight surprise.

"Duh, I'm your brother. Of course I can. Kadaj can too, he just doesn't say anything." Yazoo nodded at that, noting the concern etched in his older brothers words.

"It's nothing special Loz. I'm just concerned at how strong we'll be able to get by the time we need to face off against Sephiroth." Yazoo said, his voice low, his gaze cast downwards. He kept his voice neutral, not letting Loz understand the extent of his worry. The last thing Yazoo intended for was for his brothers to worry over him. This all wouldn't have happened if Kadaj and he didn't sleep together. Yazoo felt guilt that pressured his heart. His thoughts would race, throwing out excuses but none felt satisfactory. Nothing satiated his mind. His body ached for something more, something that he could blame, and something that could fix his broken soul. Their lives felt so abnormal, so regretful. Sephiroth was ruining them, ruining Yazoo. Yazoo didn't like how they were living, not able to enjoy themselves. Yazoo felt like this lifestyle was drowning them, how they use to be. There were these thoughts that Yazoo had that kept him worried. He felt unworthy of his brothers. He thought that if he blamed himself, that things would be easier but deep down Yazoo knew that there really was no concrete place that could take the blame of something so large as this.

He was brought out of his thoughts by Loz scooping him up in his strong, protective arms. Yazoo blinked, his eyes linking with Loz's. Loz smiled, and carried Yazoo back home. Yazoo didn't complain, letting his body relax slightly in his brothers arms, resting his head on his brothers' broad shoulder, his long silver hair cascading over and down his arm. He didn't even realize that they had reentered the house until he felt his body being lowered onto his soft bed. His eyes wouldn't open; they felt weighed down but an unfelt force. He felt his hips being lifted and his pants being tugged off, hearing them hit the ground at some unknown distance. He felt a heat cover him and he welcomed it. He heard movement, some words that his mind didn't register before he fell asleep.

XXX

"Ne, wake up sleep head." Kadaj's voice echoed in his ears, disturbing him. Yazoo groaned, reluctant to open his eyes, afraid that he'd never sleep again. A pain shot through his arms as fingers pinched his flesh. He yanked his arm away, sitting up. He rubbed the abused spot, his eyes narrowing at his younger sibling who smirked in triumph. Kadaj straightened up and left the bedroom. Yazoo sighed, feeling irritated. He glanced at the clock and frowned. It was an hour past noon and he realized that he slept in. He shook his head and rose. He trailed his hand through his silver hair, groaning as he felt the texture of it. He sighed and went to the bathroom, starting up a shower.

He entered the kitchen, feeling refreshed from the shower. Loz was gone at work and Yazoo made a mental note to thank his brother when he returns. Kadaj sat on the couch, cleaning the double blades of his sword. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Yazoo before turning back and continuing what he was up to. Yazoo ate a quick breakfast before picking up his gun blade and cleaning it as well. He knew he should have done it last night but he fell asleep in his brothers' arms. He frowned, realizing he didn't have to do much at all. Velvet Nightmare had already been cleaned and reloaded. He heard Kadaj snicker and Yazoo looked over at him.

"I already did that. We take care of you quite well done we?" Yazoo nodded, putting Velvet Nightmare in its holder. He sat back on the couch, sighing contentedly. He closed his eyes, listening to the swipes that Kadaj made with the cloth he was using. At some point Yazoo dozed off. Pressure on his thighs, breath against his lips awoke him. Kadaj straddle his hips, his lips ghosting over Yazoos'.

"Tired, brother?" Kadaj teased, flicking his tongue over Yazoos' soft lips. Yazoo gave a lazy smile, flicking his own tongue out to play with Kadajs'. It had been a while since they indulged in pleasurable acts. Yazoo usually rejected Kadajs' advances but Yazoo felt that Kadaj deserved this. He knew that Kadaj was still young and growing; his sexual needs more pressing then his own.

Tongues intertwined between a pair of soft lips, rubbing together, mixing saliva and eliciting twin moans. Hands roamed, deftly removing all the unwanted attire and began exploration of heated flesh. Their hands mirrored each other; moans being drawn out as twin nubs were rubbed and massaged, lips pressing together to muffle the arousing sounds. Their mouths molded together, tongues exploring the wet mouths of the other. Hands descended simultaneously as if they thought as one. Fingers traced the lightly muscled stomachs, little gasps escaping Kadaj's lips as he was more sensitive there. Lips curled into a soft smile as Yazoo twirled his fingers across the smooth skin, making Kadaj arch, head tilting back with a light breathy moan. The exposed neck was ravished by Yazoo's soft lips, tongue dragging over the silky soft skin before he began to suck, making a few love marks on the light skin.

Not wanting to leave his gorgeous lover out, Kadaj caught Yazoos' face with his hands and guided their mouths back together, passionately kissing until air was needed. Lips parted, both males panting heavily but their tongues still flicked out, pressing together in a make-shift dance. Hands mirrored again, stroking down sides, feeling each curve and squeezing gently on smooth hips. Nothing held them back from going further, exploring heated flesh, stroking soft skin, sending waves of pleasure flooding through their hot bodies. The couch was ditched for lack of space. They spread out on the floor, Yazoo brazing himself up over the younger male. Hips ground together, arousals rubbing together and bringing moans past wanting lips as they kissed again, tongues plundering into the others' mouth. Kadaj dragged his hands over Yazoo's hips to the curve of his back and gently dragged his nails up his back, scratching lightly. Yazoo moaned in response, back arching against his lovers touches. He pressed their chests together, his hands trailing up Kadaj's sides and over his chest and up to his neck. He massaged his collar bones before removing his hands for his mouth to descend on the soft flesh. He nipped gently, rubbing his tongue against his skin until a dark bruise like mark met his lips. Smirking, Yazoo drew back to look at the mark. He didn't get much time to look as Kadaj tangled his hands in Yazoo's long hair and tugged his face down for another kiss. It was wet and sloppy but neither cared much.

Kadaj brought one hand to Yazoos' mouth, pressing his fingers to his lips. Lips parted, allowing the digits inside. His tongue swirled around the slim fingers, making them wet. Kadaj hissed in pleasure as Yazoo sucked on his fingers. Eyes slipped shut, lips parting in alight gasp as Yazoos' tongue traveled over his fingers, wetting them with his saliva. As arousing as it felt Kadaj removed his fingers from that sinfully delicious mouth. Yazoo pouted but a smile still graced his lips, his cheeks heavily flushed. Kadaj, in a much similar state, moved his wet hand between their bodies, his hand brushed Yazoo's erect member. Yazoo moaned, hips thrusting down. Kadaj groaned, giving Yazoo a stare that made the other still his hips to make it easier for Kadaj. Kadaj smiled, moving his hand between Yazoos' thighs to the hole. He trailed his fingers over the tight entrance, a small moan escaping Yazoos' lips. His eyes fell to half lidded, glazed over with lust. It felt so good but he had to control his urges.

Fingers rimmed for a few more seconds, teasing the impatient one on top. A finger slipped in with out any prior warning, muscles clenching around it at the shock of intrusion. The finger squirmed around until a second joined it, scissoring and stretching the tight ring that hadn't been touched recently. Yazoo moaned, feeling only discomfort, not pain. His inner walls were stroked, as his entrance was stretched. Fingers pressed in deep, fingertips brushing a very sensitive spot that made Yazoo arch his back, muscles clenching and moan. His spine tingled with pleasure, his blood feeling on fire as that spot was continuously stroked. A third finger joined the other two, and helped to hit that spot, making Yazoo fall into euphoria like state. Yazoo's hips rhythmatically rocked against Kadaj, erections rubbing together, their hot bodies demanding more pleasure.

No matter what happened they always loved to be together, whether having sex, talking or just being in each others presence. It felt good to know that they had each other, which they could freely love each other but their only lasting problem was Sephiroth. Neither of them had traces of him in their minds at the moment, their thoughts consisting of each other and their pleasure. Sex was one of the things they could do for relief, for time together, and for enjoyment.

Impatient, Yazoo clenched his muscles, indicating to his lover that he wanting something else inside of him. A chuckled emitted past cruel lips. Kadaj would have denied that for a while if his own need wasn't so great. His body ached for tight heat to surround him from all sides, having been neglected from this act for some time now. Kadaj pulled his fingers free, hearing a whimper of disappointment come from his brothers' lips. Yazoo shifted, lifting himself up. He held onto Kadaj's hips as he felt Kadaj's member pressing against his entrance. Kadaj braced Yazoos' hips, one hand leaving his hip to guide his member into Yazoo who was in a crouched position over his groin. From his spot bellow it looked so erotic to have his lover impaling himself on him. Kadaj wasn't given time to think as the tip was pressed past the tight ring of Yazoos' body. Groaning, he had to resist plunging into that tight heat that felt like it was swallowing him. Yazoo didn't stop though, not needing much time to adjust. He continued to lower himself, sheathing Kadaj completely inside him, his tight heat enveloping Kadajs' length.

He moaned as Kadaj was fully inside, filling him to the hilt. He threw his head back, moaning softly, his hair flowing down his back. Kadaj squeezed his hips, nails digging into the soft flesh, leaving half moon marks but not yet breaking the skin. Bruises will probably adorn his flesh after but neither would mind. Yazoo let his head fall forward and he nodded to Kadaj, giving him the Okay to move. Kadaj helps guide Yazoo's hips up and thrust up as Yazoo dropped his hips back down. Both groaned, repeating the action several times. The air seemed to grow hot around them as they panted against each others lips before kissing passionately again. Hips moved against one another's, thrusting faster, and moving more roughly. Yazoo screamed against Kadaj's lips as his prostate was slammed into, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his veins. He moaned loudly, driving his hips down as Kadaj bucked back into him. In one swift movement Kadaj tipped Yazoo over onto his back. Hitting the ground, Yazoo groaned, not really caring. Kadaj brought Yazoos' legs up over his shoulders and continued to pound into him. Kadaj squeezed his thighs as he moved in and out of his lovers' body.

Yazoo moaned for Kadaj to go harder, and was rewarded with his request. The room filled with moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin as Kadaj fucked Yazoo. They were so lost in their pleasure that they didn't even notice their older brother had walked in. With raised eyebrows Loz seated himself on the couch, watching silently. He was amazed at their disregard of the location of their sex.

Yazoo's hand slipped down between their sweaty bodies and he began to pump his neglected length, bringing himself closer to climax. Kadaj moved one hand to join Yazoos' and together they moved closer to release. Their thrusts became more urgent and uneven as they rapidly approached the edge. Yazoo threw his head back, squeezing the base of his erection as he came over their hands. His muscles clenched around Kadaj's thick shaft and unable to hold back, he pushed in far as he could and released. He panted heavily, collapsing on top of Yazoo, gently kissing his neck, tasting his sweat. He didn't mind though, he felt too good to care about much of anything. It had felt so good and he could tell by the satisfied look on Yazoo's face that Yazoo had thoroughly enjoyed it as well. Neither cared that they were covered in sweat or their release as they held each other in a warm embrace. Yazoo could feel some of Kadaj's release dripping down his thighs but he didn't mind. They'd clean up once they've calmed down. Both were still unaware of their brother watching them with a smile on his face, shaking his head slightly.

**Until next time…**


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, sorry I took so long…again.

**LeoOsaka Bakura's** **Stalker**- thanks for the review. My computer is fine now...I think…

**K-Gforever**- glad you liked it, and I find that Loz helps a lot to get some points across too.

**Demon surfer-**lmao! He should have popcorn and thanks for the reviews.

**Estalidiel Greenleaf-** Thanks. I hope I can get more done and update sooner. I'm getting horrible at this.

**Sirithiliel****- **Sephiroth might not be in for a while, but you never know…I might just do something special…

Short chapter but I needed to get it up. At least the last chapter was long.

Yazoo sighed heavily as he hauled his legs over the ledge, joining Kadaj on the top of the cliff. He felt Kadaj tug on his arm, indicating that he was to move. Yazoo did, his body aching in protest as he got to his feet, and Loz climbed over the edge with a heavy grunt as Yazoo moved out of the way. Yazoo paused, looking out over the ledge at the large landscape of forest that seemed to go on for miles. The wind caught and tugged on his hair, sending it flying in multiple directions as he stood at the cliff top. It had been Kadaj's brilliant idea to go camping. His explanation was that they could train and still enjoy the wilderness. Yazoo didn't mind going. He thoroughly enjoyed the outdoors and training outside would be just like old times. He brought his hand up, running gloved fingers through his long silver locks, meeting a few knots but easily tugged them loose.

He felt Loz firmly pat his lower back and he turned and followed them back into the forest. Up here the trees were more lush, all the branches thick and long, flicking out to reach for the sky. They were beautifully matured and created wonderful veils, letting in patches of light sparkling across the dirt bellow. Yazoo jumped over the root that jutted awkwardly out of the ground and trotted a bit to catch up with his two siblings. It was nearing dinner time and they hadn't stopped all day for any breaks. They'd have only a few minutes to pause for a drink from their water bottles looped in fabric at their belts and occasionally a bite of bread but nothing really that would satisfy a person. But they didn't need to eat, not as regularly as everyone else. They could go for days on very little food and still be fine though they preferred to eat as if they were normal. At points, they wished they were normal so they could live as everyone else and have less to worry about. But that was a wish that they knew they should forget. They'd never be able to be normal. Since their first breaths they were aware that they were different; unique in almost every fashion. Their hair was so fine, a cold silver that seemed to contrast to their eyes. Their eyes were mako-green and shaped smoothly to give off a feline grace that was sharp enough to make almost anyone double look. They could feel it in their blood, the strength and power that flooded and heated their veins and made them yearn for more. At first they wanted freedom. They wanted to escape what had created them and to find Mother to get release and to bring revenge upon the planet. But gradually, once they gained their freedom, that dream slipped away and a new fear was brought upon them. It was a fear that brought them to be aware that their existence was no longer necessary and that what they had been created from and for, now existed in a form that hadn't been created from of their bodies like originally planned. Sephiroth had been revived by some other unknown method and now he wanted what remained separate from him.

Yazoo shuddered and shook his head. He heard Kadaj call to him and then he noticed how far behind he was again. He smirked and darted forward, easily avoiding overgrown roots and jutting out branches that made the path slightly less smooth. They didn't wait for him, but he didn't mind. It was his own fault for letting his thoughts get the better of him. As he approached, Loz abruptly turned when he was almost upon him, his Dual Hound swinging for Yazoo's chest. Yazoo dug his heels into the ground and let his body fall back, his arms thrown over his head and his palms landing flat on the ground. He pushed his legs up, and through the blur of speed he felt his feet graze Loz's body but the hit didn't land anywhere near as he had planned it to but he knew Loz would predict each of his moves and vice versa. Their fighting skills matched each other and it was like looking into a mirror when they fought each other. They had developed their skills together and when fighting an enemy they could work together blindly, like a script, knowing each others moves so well and knowing each precise moment when to shoot, move and hit.

As Yazoo righted himself Kadaj's sword swung in from his left and he swung his arm just in time to slap the flat of the first blade to deter it from its path to his neck. Kadaj's foot swung up immediately after and Yazoo knocked it away with his arm just as he did to Souba. A difference in the wind behind him alerted him that Loz was swinging at him and he dropped down, kicking his legs out behind him. His feet met with Loz's stomach and he heard the loud grunt but Loz was still quick to react despite the pain of Yazoo slamming his boots into his belly. He felt Loz grip his ankles and in a flash Yazoo's body was lifted, twirled and then thrown. Trees flew by his eyes as his body felt near weightless as he was hurled off. Although he was moving fast, he was still aware that Loz was catching up, using his teleportation like strength to deal the next blow. Yazoo twisted his body, throwing his arm back and drawing out Velvet Nightmare from its holder placed on his back. Suddenly Loz was in his face but their weapons were caught between them, Yazoo having brought his up in time to block the initial hit. He felt his feet hit a tree but the force of their bodies broke through it and they continued. Loz's other arm swung around and quickly, Yazoo twisted his form, making Lozs' aim faulty and skim his shoulder. Smirking, they broke away, feet digging into the ground as gravity brought them down. His body slid quite a ways back before he pushed hard, going directly at Loz, firing at the larger man. Out of nowhere, Kadaj pounced on his back, sword pressing against his throat. Loz advanced instantly, snatching Yazoos' wrists and yanking them apart, gripping hard enough to force Yazoo to release the gun blade.

Yazoo grunted under the weight of his brother. Kadaj wasn't heavy but he wasn't fully supporting himself either, the blades digging in enough to hurt but not cut his skin yet. "Kadaj…"He growled, and he heard his brother chuckle before slipping off, drawing Souba back. Loz released his wrists and Yazoo rubbed at them briefly before bending down to pick up Velvet Nightmare. Kadaj swung out his leg, catching Yazoo off guard, knocking him onto his knees. Yazoo spun his head, glaring up at his brother who just laughed playfully. Yazoo grabbed Velvet Nightmare and returned it to its holder before standing back up and dusting off the dirt on his pants.

They were all use to random outbursts of energy and they took it out on each other. It was common for two of them to gang up on the other, today being Yazoo who was victimized. Yazoo walked between the other two, feeling the strain on his body. For a few days, they've been hiking around these woods, climbing cliffs or descending them, depending on what direction they chose to head. The exercise did them good, being a natural way to tone their bodies and test their endurance. They were all showing some fatigue now. It had been days out here with unsatisfactory sleep and full meals, so they had planned that tonight they'd prepare a full dinner with what they brought, and let each other sleep in.

Finally coming to a stop a few hours later, they began to set up camp. In silence they set up their sleeping bags and a fire, suspending a pot with water in it and waited for it to boil before pouring in the noodles. Kadaj watched the dinner while Loz fetched more wood to keep the fire burning well into the night while Yazoo cleaned their weapons.

Yazoo started off with Kadajs', working at making the twin blades sharp and shiny again. His mind was plagued with thoughts of Sephiroth. The time to meet him again was vastly approaching and he wasn't sure if they would be ready by then. He didn't want to die, not yet. He wasn't afraid to die but he didn't feel as if he had used his freedom enough to enjoy what life he had outside the lab. He was sure that his brothers felt the same. He didn't want Loz to relive his near death experience. They almost lost him one, and actually thought he was dead, and Yazoo didn't want that to happen again. He wanted them all to be free. He'd give his own life to save them but he knew neither of his brothers would approve of that so he kept that thought silent. Being Sephiroth's puppet, his slave, was worse then being in the Lab-although not by much.

By the morning they were refreshed and rested enough to feel ready to move on. They packed up their gear in a comfortable silence before beginning to make their way back to where they had left their bikes. They had discussed going further before turning around but none of them felt much like it and Loz was complaining about tightness in his chest. After his return Loz began getting tightness or extra pressure in his chest after exerting himself too much or not resting sufficiently enough. Yazoo theorized that since he almost died by a wound that surely should have killed him, that there was remaining problems from how he healed. The process might have been altered slightly by the conditions of his location, body structure or that he was a clone…they weren't sure.

Loz walked behind Kadaj and Yazoo, all three of them moving at a slower pace to help put less strain on their older brother. Yazoo glanced back over his shoulder to see Loz almost right behind him. At least he was keeping up. "How do you feel?" Yazoo asked curiously, turning to watch where he was walking.

"Fine, it's easing up a bit." He heard Loz respond, noting that his breathing was a pinch faster then normal. Since Loz didn't say anything, Yazoo let the subject drop, knowing it was better not to stir up Loz. Kadaj, on the other hand, was a bundle of energy needing release as per usual. Out of all three of them, Yazoo thought Kadaj was most eager for the end of the year term to come. Yazoo recalled his last conversation with Kadaj and how he was so insistent on their training.

"_I can't let that bastard get away with what he did. I plan to kill him with my own hands. He tortured you and he nearly killed Loz. For god's sake, we thought Loz was dead!" His voice was almost shrill and the look in his eyes was deadly. "I have every reason to fight him. I'll take revenge for what he did to you. You two are the only ones I have. I don't need anyone else. Not mother, not Sephiroth, just you two. I'll kill that man and guarantee our freedom."_The tone in his voice and the look in his eyes had been unforgiving and promising. Yazoo knew Kadaj wouldn't let Loz or Yazoo fight for him. Kadaj was not the type of person to sit back and watch. Not when he could enjoy killing the man of their nbightmares.


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone, sorry it took so long again. But I had to redefine my ideas, and I got the next chapter perfectly figured out but just need to write it up. This chapter was stuck on a lap top without internet connection so I had to wait until I got a USB to transfer this onto my computer to post. But then I forgot about this chapter…oh, bad me. Sorry I didn't get it posted sooner! Thank you to those who are still reading. Big thanks to those who are reviewing; hearing what you guys think really inspires me.

Chapter 11

Yazoo frowned, noticing the change in the way Loz walked. It was sloppier and heavier. Maybe Loz's body couldn't handle the strain but to be fumbling like he was wasn't normal. Abruptly Loz's back arched and he coughed violently, his body shuddering with rough jerks. Kadaj and Yazoo tensed in surprise but recovered quickly. They rushed to his side, words flying out in a bunch of questions. The fit brushed over and Loz straightened up, his chest heaving as he caught his breath.

"It's nothing...I might be getting a cold..." He said, his voice rough. Yazoo raised a slim eyebrow, concern lighting his eyes mildly. He questioned what Loz said, mentally trying to figure out how Loz's body had become weak enough to allow infiltration of a cold. By all means Loz shouldn't be catching a cold. Their abnormal bodies weren't so weak. Yazoo let his hand slip from Loz's shoulder and he sighed.

"Be careful, brother." Yazoo muttered before continuing on walking. Kadaj and Loz followed, all three keeping silent. Yazoo glanced over at Loz every so often when he heard Loz attempting to muffle a cough with the palm of his hand. Yazoo turned back ahead, eyes narrowing on the small path that they were following. His thoughts couldn't rationalize Loz's behaviour and he eventually sufficed with letting the subject drop from his current thoughts. He could worry about it later. They had only a few weeks before they were to reunite with Sephiroth and finish things off and the time felt that it was going by far too quickly for all of them. Loz's health now seemed to be an issue. What ever was wrong with him they needed to resolve soon. They couldn't have impairment. Not at this stage of the 'game'.

Once back home, Loz immediately disappeared into the bathroom. Yazoo could hear the running of water as his brother filled up the tub. His hearing picked up the sound of leather being peeling off hot sweaty skin followed by the rippling of water as Loz slipped into the bath. Yazoo sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before going to his bedroom. He took Velvet Nightmare out of it's holder, and grabbed a cloth from the top drawer. He began to wipe it clean, though it wasn't even scratched. His hearing picked up on a rough coughing like sound coming from the bathroom. He lifted his head, frowning as the noise became rougher and more choked-like. He stood up but as soon as he did, his brothers' fit stopped and all he could he was more splashes then nothing. Grunting, Yazoo lowered himself back into his chair and places his gun blade on the small round table next to him.

A knock on his door alerted him of Kadaj, who didn't wait for Yazoo to give permission to let him enter. Kadaj dropped down on the bed and sighed. "We're going to need to get something for that cold of his." He muttered gloomily, rolling on his side and hooking his arm under his head as a make-shift pillow as he gazed at Yazoo. Nodding, Yazoo leaned back against the chair backing, tilting his head back so he could stare at the boring ceiling above him. He didn't like the idea of taking care of Loz, but Loz wasn't doing a good enough job taking care of himself to so recklessly catch a cold. With a swift kick of his legs, Kadaj had swung himself up and off the bed, strolling to the door. "I'll go fetch some. Can you maker us a nice dinner?" Kadaj called, the last part being more of a statement then a question. He was gone before Yazoo could even mouth 'yes', the silver haired male rolling his eyes and moving to get up. They didn't have very much in their small kitchen, as they hadn't been home recently to refill it. The only stuff that remain was stuff that didn't go bad very quickly.

He ended up making pasta, the sauce only as old as the time they spent out on their training trip. They wouldn't taste the difference, Yazoo reasoned silently in his mind as he boiled the water and added the pasta. He knew Kadaj wouldn't be back very quickly, the youngest always seemed to make self-chose detours to pick up some extra things, which Yazoo didn't mind, as long as it didn't directly cause any of them trouble. Yazoo stirred the pasta, turning the temperature down when they noodles were nice and thick, quite a fair bit of the water having evaporated already. He put the sauce in a small pot, putting it on a low heat to gradually warm up the sauce without burning it. He placed the lid on the pasta to keep it warm and got plates and utensils for them. He headed back towards the bathroom, wanting to brush his hair, and get something for his small headache. He heard another noise, something unpleasant and irking compared to his brothers' earlier coughing.

"Loz…?" Yazoo called softly, knocking on the door. The noise died down and he heard a grunted "yeah?"

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm just coughing up a bit of excess spit." He said, opening the door to give Yazoo a crooked grin. Yazoo returned the smile, though still a bit concerned. "I'm all done. Is dinner ready?"

"Yes, but I'll dish it out. Just sit at the table, okay?"

"Sure thing." Loz waved absently over his shoulder as he trotted to his room to drop off his old outfit and towel in his laundry bin. Yazoo entered the bathroom, wiping off the fog that steamed up the windows. Loz always made it too hot in there. Yazoo grabbed his brush from the shelf and ran it through his hair until it was as smooth and knot-free as he liked it. He reached for the small container containing the pills for things such as headaches, and stomach pains, but hesitated when he saw something red on the side of the sink. He lowered his hand instead and lightly ran his finger tip across the red substance and brought it close to his face to inspect. It smelt like blood… "….Loz…?…Fuck."

Yazoo spun out of the bathroom, and darted to the kitchen table where Loz sat sipping a cup of water that he had gotten himself instead of waiting for Yazoo to get them drinks. "LOZ!" He called as he slammed a fist down on the table right beside Loz's arm. He held out his finger, hovering it right before his older brothers' eyes so he could clearly see. "This is your blood isn't it? What is wrong? I don't believe you have just a 'cold' do you?" Yazoo accused, watching Loz's face to witness his reaction. Loz's eyes flickered and he turned his gaze away from Yazoo's hand to his face.

Loz shrugged, trying to come up with an excuse but Yazoo wouldn't let him lie that easily. He could always tell when Loz felt cornered, and now was one of those times. "Don't you dare say it's nothing because it isn't." Yazoo snarled, honestly concerned for his brothers' health. Loz sighed, shaking his head slowly, his wet hair not moving as if gelled there.

"I was coughing too hard and I tried to stop from being too loud so you wouldn't hear and worry so much so I bit my bottom lip hard enough to bleed. When I wiped it away with my hand I guess it didn't all wash off so when I put my hand down it left a spot. I didn't want you to find out…"

"That your cough is getting worse? How could I not? I'm not deaf. I could hear every noise that came out of you mouth, you idiot." Yazoo growled, pulling his arm back and taking a deep breath. He was loosing his composure so easily. "Is it just that?"

"Yes."

"Are you lying?"

"No. You don't trust me Yazoo?"

"I don't know…I'm just a bit stressed…" Yazoo muttered, returning to the bathroom to wash off his hands and take some medication for his headache which only had gotten more irritating. Was Loz really telling the truth? He knew he should trust him, but what if Loz was lying just to cover up any of his faults or to keep them from worrying? He returned and found Kadaj at the table talking quietly with Loz. He took notice of the small bag beside Loz, and peered inside as he walked past. It was medication but Yazoo didn't know what kind. Hopefully it would help Loz. Yazoo dished out the meal, pouring drinks and then joined his brothers' at the table to eat. It felt good to be back home, eating a nice meal together. Yazoo wondered if this luxury would happen again-but he tried not to focus on it since it only lowered his hopes for success against Sephiroth.

"Yazoo, what's wrong?" Kadaj's voice brought him out of his thoughts and the middle brother smiled, shaking his head, a silent 'nothing'. These thoughts always flooded his mind, and yet he seemed to be the only one affected or bothered by such things. Loz seemed more worried about defining his muscles but now he had the pain in his chest and the cold on top of that to deal with, whereas Kadaj was a bundle of energy, going this way and that, but he was the most serious about Sephiroth and training to beat the man whereas Yazoo was quiet, training with his brothers when asked to, otherwise improving his flexibility, reflexes and polishing Velvet Nightmare.

Things were changing so fast, not just in the world but between them. Although Kadaj and he were lovers, they never acted like it, seeming to grow distant. Yazoo wasn't exactly pleased about that prospect but he wouldn't force it upon Kadaj to act as if their relationship mattered, at least not at the moment. Their lives could possibly end on that dreaded day so they took up their time preparing as best they could. But as much as they prepared for it, they knew that they wouldn't be prepared if they saw any of them die by that man's hand. Yazoo's fist tightened around the fork he held, almost bending but Kadaj again broke his train of thoughts.

"Yazoo!" Yazoo's head turned up, and he sighed heavily seeing Kadaj's perplexed look.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just irritated."

"By what?" Yazoo inwardly groaned; Kadaj just had to ask.

"Nothing important, just little things that come up…" Yazoo muttered, noticing in the corner of his eyes' Loz' head droop down slightly. Of course would think that it was about what happened before dinner, but that was only portion of it. He sighed, grabbing his plate and brought it to the counter. "I'm not really hungry at the moment. I'll finish this later. You continue with out me." He stated, as he put the rest of his dinner in a container then in the fridge. He turned and went to the bedroom, pulling back the blankets to flop down, hurling the blanket back up and curling up beneath it. His head ache was bothering him; a constant pounding in his skull that wouldn't disappear. Closing his eyes, he hugged a pillow to his cheek and waiting as sleep overtook him at an unknown point. A slight squeeze on his shoulder with a little shake stirred him from his dreamless sleep. Moaning tiredly he turned slightly, looking over his shoulder to see Kadaj lying next to him. The younger brother smiled and gently leaned in, kissing Yazoo gingerly on the lips.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Hmm…better." Yazoo murmured, turning completely to face Kadaj. Kadaj snuggled in closer, looping his arm around Yazoo and pulled him against himself. Yazoo smiled, running a hand through Kadaj's soft hair, feeling the silky texture between his fingers.

"Loz admitted that he had this cold for a while…and that now it seems to be getting worse rapidly." Kadaj said, drawing circles up and down Yazoo's spine. Yazoo shuddered at the simple sensation, but his brow furrowed at Kadaj's words.

"How long?"

"A week or two, maybe more…" Kadaj muttered, his fingers tensing then withdrawing to rest on Yazoo's hip. Yazoo pulled back to meet Kadaj's eyes, meeting the same look of concern that he was surely showing Kadaj. Why hadn't Loz spoken up earlier before it had gotten this bad?

"That idiot…" Yazoo groaned. Although he called his brother names and yelled at him sometimes, he actually was really worried. They had lost Loz once, and being sick like this at a crucial time only made Yazoo worry about how Loz might fare against Sephiroth. "Well, I'll talk with him in the morning."

"If he's not puking his guts out." Kadaj joked, though his eyes told Yazoo that Loz must have brought up his dinner at some point while he was asleep. Kadaj shrugged it aside, pushing up against Yazoo and knocking him onto his back as he climbed on top. His knees gently squeezed Yazoo's sides as his hands roamed over Yazoo's lightly muscled chest. "I've missed doing this…" Kadaj muttered, his voice low and sensuous as he leaned down to drag his tongue over Yazoo's lips, who parted them and sucked Kadaj's tongue into his mouth, meeting the wet muscle with his own. Hands explored, and both males felt the familiar warmth seeping into their bodies but before they could really get into it they head a loud thud and a rough scratching like sound from the bathroom.

Both silver haired men sprung from the bed and raced down the hall. Of course the door was locked but they could hear Loz clearly, gasping painfully and clawing at something. Yazoo rammed the door with his body a few times until it broke, Kadaj pulling it out of the way. Loz lay on the ground, a hand clutching at his chest, the other gripping so tightly to the side of the counter, that his knuckles had turned white. Loz's face was deathly pale and his mouth kept opening and closing but only a raspy noise came forth. His eyes turned up, the look on his face was one they had never seen before but it frightened them. Blood was dripping from the corners of his mouth and he managed another cough, a bit of blood being coughed up onto the tiled floor.

The two brother's eyes were wide with shock; fear making them hesitate before they screamed out, "Loz!"

Chapter end

Oh…what's wrong with Loz? Oh…secret...secret…secret!

Please review, opinions and comments help me a lot. :D

And I apologize again for the lateness and shortness!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

By the time they managed to get Loz to rest it was well past midnight. They managed to clear his lungs and he was no longer coughing up blood-but he was weak and fragile, his body trembling excessively. Kadaj and Yazoo took turns watching over him, forcing their half-conscious brother to swallow medicine and keeping his fever down. His cough had migrated into something un-nameable. He had a high temperature of a dangerous fever, his body constantly shaking and his breathing erratic. He was constantly hot and tried to throw off the blanket but neither Yazoo nor Kadaj would let it happen. At points Loz drifted from unconsciousness, delirious and confused and next to speechless but his brother's comforted him as best they could while trying to be strong although they were more scared for his life. Even at points when Loz opened his eyes, they were turning grey and his pupils were spotting white. Loz would abruptly tremble and his eyes would clench shut when light was forced in.

Kadaj lay in the other room sleeping while Yazoo took his turn looking over Loz. It was the fourth night and Loz had yet to leave the bed. His condition had worsened and Yazoo and Kadaj had sacrificed their training to be by his side.

Yazoo's hand clutched Loz's larger one, his body curled up on the bed next to his older brother. His eyes watched Loz's expression and being careful not to let himself fall asleep. He smiled as Loz drifted back awake, his hand squeezing Yazoo's comfortingly. "Hey Yazoo…What's going on?"

Yazoo gave a weak smile and leaned up, pressing his lips to Loz's forehead. "I don't know. You're really sick and we don't know if you'll get better…." Yazoo trailed off, his throat dry and his voice weak and dreary. He slid up against his brother and felt Loz groan as he tried to shift to face Yazoo. Yazoo stilled him with his palm on his chest, making Loz relax and lay back. Yazoo looped his arm over Loz and nuzzled his face into his neck. Just this closeness comforted Yazoo; made Loz's illness seem less real but as if on cue Loz coughed violently, his body jerking roughly but Yazoo held him down with his body weight and called out for Loz to try to breathe and calm down. But his words were lost as Loz suddenly went still and his skin burned where Yazoo's fingers gripped Loz's bare arms.

With a cry Yazoo wrenched his hands back and stared at his reddened fingers, the giostigma like discolouration appearing on the abused skin. Loz's body convulsed suddenly and Yazoo had to throw his body over his brothers' in order for Loz to remain on the bed. An ear pitching and pitiful wail was ripped from Loz's already dry throat and his hands clawed at the sheets, then suddenly he clutched his head and began to sob, his body shivering, suddenly cold. Words escaped in whispers, sounding a mixture of Yazoo and Kadaj's names and only then did Yazoo realize that Kadaj was there with them, sitting on the other side of Loz, his face a pearly, almost ghastly white.

Yazoo gulped back his fear and ran his fingers over Loz's hands before prying them from his hair. "Loz…We're here." Yazoo reminded him but Loz gave another violent shiver and his hands sprang mechanically back to his face and he groaned painfully. A cry of shock alerted him to the youngest of the silver haired siblings.

Yazoo's eyes caught Kadaj's and immediately he looked to Loz's ears where blood was seeping out. Loz convulsed and dropped back. He was very still but still breathing. Kadaj was trying to wipe away the blood and sighed heavily as nothing more came out. Yazoo cleaned up his brothers' other ear and grabbed a cold face cloth and wiped the sweat from Loz's face and neck. Loz's cheeks were deeply red, part from where his own nailed had clawed at his skin and the rest from exertion and the fever. Looking at him now as he lay unmoving, Loz looked even frailer, his skin seeming to sink into his bones and veins, like a dying body. Yazoo's heart fluttered, and not from excitement. Kadaj seemed to have noticed it too because he was frantically trying to get Loz to wake up, to say something, _anything_. Loz gave a lousy grunt and coughed, which sounded like a bunch of hacking and pained gasps. Loz wasn't getting enough air.

"Sit him up!" Yazoo instructed, already grabbing at Loz's shoulders while Kadaj quickly jumped into action, helping him get Loz up. Yazoo pushed too fingers past Loz's lips, forcing his mouth open so he could look inside. There's wasn't anything visibly blocking his air way but Loz was still struggling for air in his lungs. Again he suddenly slackened, falling back into an unconscious state and his breathing cleared up a bit but remained steadily quick and heavy. It was like a yo-yo with Loz suddenly changing states. It was incredibly frightening for the younger brothers who had no clue what was happening to their older cry-baby brother.

The next 24 hours was like a living hell. Both siblings didn't dare leave Loz's side, only to retrieve water or a fresh cloth or more medication which was seemingly useless, none of the effects of the drugs were even being glimpsed as Loz's state grew increasingly worse. Kadaj had cried and then threw a tantrum, feeling just as helpless as Yazoo with trying to save their brother who was dying. They had concluded that he was dying. There was no other explanation. Medication wasn't working, his fever-which they hardly believed it was-wasn't going anywhere. Loz hadn't woken up at all and now was frequently having seizure-like attacks about every 10 to 25 minutes. He had lost so much weight through the last few hours and was unhealthily skeletal and oddly hot. His skin hurt to touch and his eyes-when Yazoo or Kadaj pulled back his eyelids-were only the milky white with red little veins that seemed to throb and thin out. It was sickening but neither brother would part from their brother in his death bed. Neither Kadaj nor Yazoo doubted that Loz was dying. It was like his body was losing everything it needed to sustain itself. Loz had lost all strength, and mentality. He would no longer respond to anything his siblings said or did and he never even flickered towards consciousness. He was dying.

Yazoo and Kadaj were both sullen, not once averting their attention from the older clone. Nothing else cropped into their mind besides how much they loved Loz and how much they needed him. He was always there for them when he could be, and he was a link that kept Yazoo and Kadaj together-even when they all fought. Not only that, but they needed him to fight Sephiroth. Though neither Kadaj nor Yazoo had said a word, both had already thought over how they were now at a greater disadvantage. Without Loz they were a member short and a member weaker. Kadaj was an independent fighter but Yazoo had a lot of dependence on Loz in partner combat. He was exceptionally skilled on his own but with Loz he felt more secure and more unbeatable. Now that Loz was like this…their connection was broken.

Yazoo intertwined his fingers with Loz, his other hand linking with Kadaj's over top of their sick brother. For a while there was silence and suddenly the overwhelming heat of Loz's skin started to fade away and became chilled as ice in the middle of the arctic. Just as quickly as it happened it stopped and suddenly it felt like they were holding paper in their fingers. Mortified, they wanted to do something but were at a complete loss. Loz's body was deathly still and it was clear he wasn't breathing. But the odd thing was the smirk plastered to his lips. It was a smirk. But not a smirk that Loz has ever made. It was cruel and satisfied and suddenly Yazoo felt a sharp of pain, like a stab to his heart and he wrenched back, clattering to the floor and suddenly Kadaj screamed out, oblivious to Yazoo's sudden departure from the bedside. Yazoo strained through half-lidded eyes and his eyes popped wide as he saw Loz's body lifting and dematerializing into aqua-green hues of light and dust, shooting towards the window and evaporating into the distance.

Kadaj cried out, pained and anguished as he clawed at the air for his brother and Yazoo tried too but neither could grasp what seemed to be Loz' life and body and soul that was all made into the brilliant bright light that flushed out the window. Helplessly they watched it all leave and as sore at Yazoo felt he stood up and watched, not shedding a single tear. He wasn't the crying type. He had cried…but he couldn't seem to be able to bring himself to do it this time. He had never felt sadder but he couldn't conjure up a single tear drop. Kadaj had no issues doing so. He screamed out, eyes wide as he watched the lights face, clutching his shirt over his heart as tears streamed freely down his face. His eyes were filled with anguish but anger seeped into his eyes and suddenly Kadaj dropped to the bedside and pounded at the mattress. He demanded for Loz to return, to come back to them and for things to be well again but his words fell on deaf ears except for Yazoo's who could do nothing but wish for the same but no matter how hard either of them wanted or wish for it, Loz was not coming back and they felt incredibly empty and alone although they still had each other. It wasn't enough. When they lost Loz last time it was different. They had seen what happened to him but now they had no excuse and no answers. Just sadness and a bunch of unanswered questions.

After what seemed like an eternity, which had only in fact been a couple of minutes, Yazoo knelt down beside his brother and pulled him into a hug and suddenly Kadaj was clutching to him, hands gripping tightly to Yazoo as if he would disappear any second now. Yazoo held him, running his hands up and down Kadaj's back and just sat there in each others arms and Yazoo realized he was crying. His body sagged against Kadaj and he drew him closer and they shed their tears in silence, no longer calling out or sobbing verbally. Just silent tears and the embrace of their familiar bodies and heat.

And at some point both brothers had laid down, not on the bed but on the cold floor and allowed themselves to drift off onto dreamless sleep. Neither dreamt of Loz or of anything else for that matter. They slept behind blackness and pain and silence and woke up in silence and didn't bother to move. Although their bodies ached from sleeping on the hard floor neither of them sought to move. They didn't care about themselves. They just mourned in silence, sharing each others pain without the need to share words or even looks. Finally Yazoo stirred and dislodged himself from Kadaj's grip. He got up and dusted himself off and offered his hand to help Kadaj get to his feet.

They took a shower together, cleaning themselves thoroughly. They didn't touch Loz's shampoo which was left on the rail of the bathtub, nor did they pack his clothes when they left. They didn't need any of his stuff, not even his weapons. They didn't need the memories constantly being shoved in their faces when ever they'd look at anything that was his. That's why they left everything of Loz behind. As they drove away not a glance back was spared. Not a word spoken. Not a tear shed. They knew this time-even though there was no explanation how-that Loz would not be returning to them. No luck was on their side this time. They had finally become a two person team and they needed to be strong.

XXX…

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I'm lazy and I can't help it. I'm in writers block (have been for months and it's torturing me and my friends and my readers)

Hopefully this chapter was a bit satisfying-though it didn't answer what's wrong with Loz. But that's my little creative secret which I'll reveal later.

Feel free to drop off comments.

Until next time.


End file.
